Darkness… Does it swallow everything?
by Hitomi Nakamura
Summary: The power of the abyss works in ways hard to understand. Luna, a young girl suffers for being a child of misfortune, casted into the abyss at the age of four. Later on she meets her new chain given by the will of the Abyss herself! As her new life continues she meets a contractor whom might be more that just unwanted company. Both fleeing from Pandora, an alliance might be formed.


Pandora Hearts OC

Darkness swallows everything in the night. The cold splash of rain felt like needles of ice piercing on the skin. A small girl sits on a rail looking up at the black pouring clouds. She has nowhere to go… no one to care for her. Her white hair was tainted dark with mud and dirt. Her only pure possession was those red-violet eyes of hers; the alleged cause of misfortune. But unlike everyone else, she believed those eyes to be very pretty and unique. People discriminate against her for those eyes, not who she really is, and by the age of four, she was out alone, in the streets. She has no one and nothing.

The rain clears and a cold wind creeps up. Her breath seems like a small cloud of white during the shadowy night. She walks alone by the sidewalk. Whenever a person sees her, they walk the other way. Whenever they bump into her, they turn around and start mumbling to themselves. No one, not even one person was kind enough to offer her at least something to eat. This has been already the second village to reject her.

She walks a little while longer, but her small body was too weak to keep on going. Soon, she felt all lights dim and die out.

She opens her eyes when hearing a small voice whisper to her. The warm crackle of a fire and that sweet voice make her slip back into reality. Startled, she sits upright and scans the room. A woman sat near her and looks at her tenderly.

Woman- (tenderly) Are you okay, child?

The little girl looks at the woman but doesn't say anything. She nods shyly.

Woman- Here, you need to have something to eat (hands over a small cup of soup)

The child tastes the warmth of the soup. It seemed like a lifetime since she'd had something warm to fill her stomach. She didn't know why this person did this, but she wholeheartedly thanked her for it.

Woman- Where are your parents, little one? (puts a warm blanket over her)

Little Girl- … I don't know, they left. They said they would be back.

The little girl looks at the young woman, pleading with her eyes not to make her go on.

Woman- Do you know where they are now?

Little Girl- I waited, they didn't come.

The woman asked no further questions. Some days go by and the woman and the child become close. The woman gave her what she longed the most, love and kindness. She even named her Luna… meaning moon, after the colour of her hair. Life seemed to be perfect. Until other people came in. They spoke to the young woman telling her about the misfortune children with red eyes bring. And in those times, the happiness shattered. But the young woman never let herself be influenced by those people. She stayed with that child, taking care of her, supporting her.

Those happy moments made life seem better again. Sadly, as all time, it passed on. In this town lived the Sinclair family. They were having political issues which led to almost the whole family to be massacred. After that, their knight, named Kevin Regnard, went on a rampage. He made a contract with a beast from the chasm, the Abyss. The beast went on a rampage, 116 people dead, before he was also sucked into that Abyss. Among those 116 people was that young woman who was so kind to Luna.

In the blink of an eye, the happy moment was destroyed. Luna runs out to the streets, once hearing the piercing screams of the townspeople. The pavement dyed in crimson. There lay, many people, those who rejected her… and also, that one person who didn't. The young woman, covered in the red of her own blood. The shock of the scene was unbearable… the picture seemed endless. Luna runs to her, and gets on her knees. Looking back, the only thing she sees of the "Red Ghost" were his bright red eyes and his snow-white hair splattered with blood, as he was taken by the puddle of black shadows under him.

Luna- Please! Please get up! (begging) Please!

Tears roll down her cheeks. Her hands and hair were coloured in crimson as she held the woman in her small arms.

Deep creepy voice- Do you wish to change the past?

Luna- Yes

A fleeting moment passes. Screams, terror, death. Those who weren't taken by Albus, the White Knight, were now eliminated by the fangs of a terrible beast. She wanted everyone to go away. She wanted no one to reject her anymore and those who did, to be destroyed. The whole village seemed like a ghost town. Time moved on, and so did the incuse on her chest. Time ran out and Luna was sucked to the deep darkness beneath her. She didn't scream. She didn't care. There would be no one to care for her there; there would be no one to take care of her here.

Her world was plunged into a blackout. When the haziness cleared, she found herself very much alive. She looks at her chest; the incuse was still there and it was completed. According to the stories, she should be dead by now. She looks around. She finds herself in a room full of dolls and toys.

Luna- Hello?

No response.

She stands up. Suddenly all the toys and dolls spring to life. They start shivering and chattering. The clatter of their wooden frames on the shelves and their shrill voices gave goose bumps. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to go away.

Sweet voice- Now, now, you're scaring our new guest

A lady with long white hair and soft pale blue eyes stands at the entrance.

Lady- You'll have to excuse us, we recently finished dealing with a big conflict and this place has just been re-made. (walks towards Luna)

Behind this girl was a boy with cat features. A black tail and soft black kitty ears matched his full black outfit. Under the mess of hair peeked out a curious red eye.

Lady- My name is Alice. You must be Luna, right?

Luna- Yes… (whispers)

Alice- Why would such a small child end up here?

The thought piqued her interest. As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice the little girl had made her way to the cat-boy.

Boy- Hey, what are you doing?

He stays shocked as the child's tiny hands reach out to pet his fluffy ash coloured hair.

Luna- It's soft (pets him)

Alice- Do you like Cheshire?

Luna- Yes. Especially his red eye. It's like mine.

They talk for a while and, for some reason, Luna isn't afraid to open up to Alice. This was the Abyss, here no one could harm her. She finally found a place where she wouldn't be rejected. But soon, a sharp pain pierces her chest.

Alice- Well, I guess your time here has run out (while Luna agonizes in pain)

Legends say that if a human stay for too long in the Abyss, said human would cease to exist and turn into a chain, an existence from the Abyss. Luna, being so young, and so small, had the effects earlier.

Alice- I will give you a second chance, though I cannot change the past for you again, I will help you have a better future. Make sure to use this chance wisely.

She turns to the entrance and takes a couple of steps frontward.

Alice- You are free to come here as you wish, but you can't stay for long. So to keep you company, I will place you in the care of someone who won't abandon you, no matter what… This person will take care of you until you are able to take care of yourself. Until we meet again… Luna.

Alice and Cheshire leave the room which is then bathed in a bright yellow light.

The sunlight seems a bit warmer than usual, Luna thought. As she opens her eyes, she finds herself under the wing of a large, sleeping red bird.

Luna- Ah! (Her tiny body just falls to the ground)

The large bird opens up its bright green eyes, which reflected how tired it actually was.

?- Are you okay, miss? (deep voice)

Luna- You can talk! (excited/stands up) I'm fine, see?

?- This form seems to have frightened you. How about this one?

While the bird speaks, it shifts to a boy Luna's age, with pitch black hair, but the same bright green eyes.

Luna- Hehe! You're nice! (smiles) What is your name?

Boy- They call me Noir, the Ash Phoenix. (bows)

And so began the story of these two characters, bound, not by light, but darkness itself. As time passed by, they became good friends and endured many things together. Not much was heard from the streets of that village massacred by Chains. And frankly, no one wanted to be a part of those messes.

In time, Luna and Noir were taken to an orphanage. Most kids who had some connection to anything to the Abyss were taken there. It wasn't easy to catch them, but, they couldn't carelessly use the power of the chain or else the consequences might be worse, so they let themselves be caught. At least the orphanage provided them with a roof over their heads and a nice meal every day. Years have passed since the day she was taken to the Abyss, but, occasionally, she went back to be reminded of whom it was that saved her when she was a child. She owed Alice, the Will of the Abyss; the one person who actually let her be who she wanted to be. Luna let her white hair grow long and soon, it covered her magenta coloured eyes. Eventually, no one bothered her about it.

As time passed, more kids were brought to the orphanage, while others left. In those that came was a twelve year old boy by the name Leo. His shaggy black hair covered those never-before-seen eyes.

Luna- _Funny, that kind of reminds me of myself_ (while tending to some of the younger kids)

One day, one of the children asked why he never showed his face. Leo was shaken up and pushes the kid down. Luna moves over to the child.

Luna- Myrrha, are you alright?

Little girl- I'm fine. That poor onii-chan, are you and Noir nii-chan going to help him?

Luna- Sure we are, right Noir?

She speaks while looking at the young man near her who just let out a shrug. Luna and Noir go search the halls for signs of Leo. Finally, Luna finds him in the kids' dorms. He was sitting on one of the beds.

Luna- Hey

Leo- Look, I'm sorry, but just leave me alone (abruptly)

Luna- Hey, kid, don't be disrespectful to your seniors! (makes him face her)

Whether he was too scared of her to actually fight back or just enthralled by the gaze of those red-violet eyes looking straight at him, is not known. But Leo looked at her, amazed by this reaction. She soon calms down.

Luna- Uh, sorry for that, I'm Luna (kindly)

Leo- Your eyes…

Leo started saying something but didn't quite finish, thinking she also wished to hide them.

Luna- I get you don't want others to see your eyes, but you shouldn't take it out on little kids, you can tell them to stop and they will.

Leo- Oh, right, I'm sorry.

Luna- That's better. Besides, I bet your eyes are really pretty. (smiles) Hey, you are older than the rest of the kids, do you know how to read?

Leo- Of course.

Luna- Then, come with me.

She takes him to a small library. Noir sat near the windowsill browsing through a book. Luna goes over to him, snatches the book away and smacks him on the head with it.

Noir- OUCH! Why'd you do that? You made me lose my page!

Luna- You were supposed to help me find Leo, yet you snuck off to read? (after dealing with him, she realizes Leo was still there) Sorry, Leo, this idiot here is Noir; sadly, he's also my only friend. And this place here is our get away. The kids in the orphanage are young, so they cannot read and they don't come here. But you are welcome to come whenever you feel like getting away from everything happening over there. (She sits near Noir handing him back his book) You can learn many things here. There isn't much to do here but, the books are quite interesting.

From then on, all three of them would spend their time in the library, reading, chatting, or just lazying around. It seemed perfect. But, alas, once again, all happiness soon ends…

No one suspected that in the House of Fianna, kids were used to attract chains. They were used for purposes no one would think of. Experiments… contracts… things hated by those outside were nothing to what they endured.

In the midst of those experiments, one day, members of the organization Pandora try to take both Noir and Luna as the next trials. They needed both because they knew that Luna was the child who broke into their facility and stole something… something valuable. Both flat out refused. They were forced onto a struggle right outside the orphanage. In the middle of the swordfight, one of the officers nearly cuts Luna, only resulting in part of her shirt being slashed. The cut was enough for the members of Pandora to see the incuses' full revolution. They summon their chains, ready for an attack. No other way out… Luna knew what that meant. Noir unleashes his full power. Deep red wings stand out against the black background. A fiery blast is unleashed and all the Chains turn to dust.

Luna runs over to Phoenix and climbs onto his back. They were long gone before the Pandora officers could piece what had happened.

After a while in the air…

Luna- Noir, get down, you're straining yourself, and you cannot use your powers to this extent. I think this is enough.

Noir- Very well.

They descend on a forest. The sun was setting and the woods were quiet.

Luna- Geeze, all this time, we'd been perfectly fine, and those Pandora officials had to come ruin it. (while walking in circles)

Noir- Don't worry, we'll get through it, as always (puts a jacket over Luna)

In this bit of time, Luna's shirt has been ripped and Luna hasn't actually cared much but I do think Noir finds it kinda awkward.

Luna- Oh, thanks (realizes) You know, Noir, it's been a while since we've been away from the orphanage, where do you think we should go?

Noir- Hey, you were the one who decided to steal from them… no matter where we go, they'll still find us.

Luna- Then, we shall have to crush them, one by one.

3 years or so passed…

Noir- Come on Luna! You have to keep on running.

Luna- Don't tell me what I already know! (looks back) They're catching up!

Noir- Now who is stating the obvious? (sarcastically)

Luna- Oh, shut up!

Both run and run, without even looking back. The road seemed to last forever. They'd been wandering from town to town trying to find a place to actually be able to get away from the clutches of Pandora. Finally, it seemed as though they disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile, in another section of that city was a small group of people. There was one boy with light blonde hair and bright green eyes, a girl with black hair and purple eyes, a man with ash coloured hair and yellow eyes, and another man with hair as white as snow and under it peeked an eye redder than blood. They walked around the city, but they seemed to be searching for something.

Alice- What are we doing here, clown?

Break- We are looking for a runaway Chain and its owner, Alice-kun, but these won't be too easy to find.

Oz- Why not, Break?

Break- Because they are pretty powerful and they do not want to be caught.

Unfortunately for them, the crowd was thick; no one could be spotted from afar. They walked through the crowd, looking. No luck finding them. But as they were searching, Luna and Noir were also stuck in the midst of the crowd.

Noir- Luna, I sense a chain nearby (whispers worriedly)

Luna- Most likely Pandora members again be on the lookout. They should be stuck on the crowd but, be careful. Whoa! (She crashes onto that boy with blonde hair.)

Oz- Ow…Are you okay? (offers to help her up.)

Luna- Yeah, thanks.

She thanks him and gets up with his help.

Noir- C'mon Luna, we have to go (jealous)

She turns to leave in a hurry, but the other boy stops her.

Oz- My name is Oz, nice to meet you Luna (smile)

Luna- Hi

She looks quickly at the group and rapidly sees two people which she recognized. There was man with the black coat and black hair, one of the adopted sons of the Nightray dukedom, and the one with the white hair, the Mad Hatter, member of Pandora. She lies, trying to slip away.

Luna- I have to go now; my parents are waiting for me

Break- Hold on one second, miss.

Luna-May I help you? (looks straight at him) We're leaving Noir.

She responds quite abruptly. She gazes into his crimson eye, knowing clearly who he was and what he wanted. They turn to disappear, once again into the crowd.

Break- Oh, this has become more interesting (the puppet in his shoulder springs to life)

Emily- They got away!

Oz- Wait, they were the ones we were looking for?

Alice- No wonder that guy smelled so familiar (She manages to say that right before being hypnotized by the smell of cooked meat down the corner of the street)

Gilbert- Hey, stupid rabbit come back!

While the man and that girl argue, Oz asks Break about that mysterious girl. He finds out that the girl had the incuse in its full revolution, but she was still alive. Much like Break's own story. But he also found out about her ability to come in and out of the Abyss to her convenience. That made matters different. Now they were motivated to find this girl… maybe, just maybe she knew something no one else did about the past… or even how to change that inevitable future.

In another place, at another time…

Screams were heard all over the place. The rain was pouring as hard as a storm. Thunder could be heard and the fierce strength of the wind was shaking everything. The moon shined very bright that night, giving light to all the blood over town. A scenery of misfortune and pain was all you could see. There, in the middle of all chaos, only one boy stood alive. Horrified at what he was seeing he stood motionless, too afraid to actually move. There he saw his younger brother and his father dead on the ground. Only his mom was missing from that bizarre massacre. He searched carefully and did not see her there; he began to hope for the impossible.

Boy- _I need find mother. I must save her._ Mother...! Where are you?

He screamed as hard as he could but nobody answered. He kept searching, as fast as he could, trying to find so desperately for his mother. Then he saw her.

Boy- Mother, hurry up. Let's go!

He screamed to her. He saw her desperate, very anxious. She ran and ran but not to his direction.

Mother- Run! John, save yourself! Don't come here!

She screamed as she ran to another direction. Suddenly some strange figures captured her. There he saw how they were killing his mother, her screams echoed in his mind as he ran away. Memories of his family were showing up in his mind, remembering the happy moment that would never come back. While running with all his strength tears were falling down his cheeks. He hid far away, hoping to not be found. In a corner of an old building he sat, crying like he never had before in his life. And there he passed the night. By the time of dawn he stopped crying, his eyes couldn't anymore. But after all night thinking he made a decision, to take revenge on the ones who did this. Kill them and make them regret the day when they decided to make him suffer like that. And so he began with his search.

One year later...

Man- Hey get back here you brat! (screams at John as he ran away from him)

Whenever John tried to investigate to discover the ones who killed his family thing wouldn't go the way he planned. Most of the time he was chased and people wouldn't cooperate. Since he didn't have money nobody helped him, he didn't even have a place to stay. He ran away from the man and went into an abandoned farm far away from the city. People didn't go there, legends said of man eating demons lived near. John didn't believe in them and anyway he didn't have anything to loose, all was lost when his family was killed. He entered the farm and stayed there for the night. During the day he wasn't very lucky and during the night thing get worse. Every time he tries to sleep dreams of his family always hunt his mind.

John- MOTHER! (Huff, huff, huff.) _It was just another dream._ Now I won't be able to fall asleep again.

He said, with no hint of surprise. All nights were the same for him. Suddenly a strange sound startled him. John grabbed a shovel that was on the ground to defend himself.

John- Who's there? Show yourself at once!

But nobody responded. The only visible thing was the bright green eyes of a cat.

John- I'm warning you, I'm armed so leave me alone!

?- Don't be so aggressive. You'll scare everyone around you; you won't be able to do a thing like that.

A soft voice said. It was so low, almost whispering like he didn't want nobody to listen even though there was nobody except John.

John- What do you want?

He said more calm this time.

?- That's better. I want to make a contract with you.

John- What the heck are you talking about? I won't make a contact with someone that's afraid to show himself.

Soon after that the cat that he saw earlier sat in front of him.

Cat- Do you agree to the contract?

John- What is happening? Are you really talking?

Cat- Of course, as you can see.

He said those words like if it was something normal, almost surprised by the question.

John- What are you?

Cat- Well I'm a cat now. If you prefer I can be a dog or maybe another one of your kind

As the cat said this he turned into a dog and then into a human boy, just as he said.

Boy- I know that you're trying to take revenge over your family's death.

John- How do you now that?

Boy- I know things that you don't. I've been observing you for a while now, so I know what you want. I know that you are powerless, that you don't even have a clue of what happened that night. All your effort has been wasted and worth nothing

The boy said this to John almost mocking him.

John- Shut up! You don't know a thing! My effort will not be wasted, I'll show you!

John got mad and walked away but deep inside he knew that the boy over there was right.

Boy- I can give you the power to find those people and even more. You will have the revenge that you desire so much, and you would be feared by those who oppose you. You only have to accept the contract.

He said loudly. That got the best of his attention, he couldn't resist the offer.

John- _What the heck is wrong with him? That won't change the past._

Boy- Oh but even if the past doesn't change you will make those people suffer and pay hard

John- _What the…? He heard my thoughts? Well, I got nothing to lose, might as well do something different to see if it works_. Ummm… What's your name?

Boy- I don't have a name, which ever you like will be the one that I take.

John- Well Eli… I agree to make the contract with you.

Eli- Perfect! (softly, assuring that John wouldn't listen)

John- _Mother, father, brother… this is for all of you._

Some months passed…

John- Eli, go after him! HURRY UP!

They were chasing some guy down an empty part of a far away town.

Eli- Do you even need to tell me that? (Mocking)

John- Oh, shut up! Just go after that guy!

Eli- Ok, ok. Don't get mad. Sheesh!

In that moment Eli turned into his real form. He was powerful, full of grace just like an ordinary cat but fiercer. The sun shined in his armour leaving anyone that looked blind and his silver like hair moved with the wind as he ran towards the guy.

Eli- _This is getting boring. Let's just cut the act_.

Eli jumped, just near ahead of the man they were chasing. The man tried to evade him but he was sson caught with Eli's paw. He was enormous, big enough to destroy anything he wanted to. Holding him tightly Eli reached to the man's head.

John- Eli, don't kill him. I need him alive.

John said this as he patted part of Eli's back.

Eli- _You always ruin my fun man! Let me have this one please_.

Both of them could talk with each other only with they thought thanks to the contract they made.

John- _I said no! Don't make thing difficult. Maybe when we're done ok?_

Eli- _Thank!_ (happy/moving his tail)

John- _You act just like a dog. Are you even supposed to be a cat? Ha ha ha._

Eli- _Really funny huh? Hurry up and finish so I can have him!_

John- _Ok, ok. Now who's getting mad huh?_

Then he turned to face the guy that Eli was holding, his mood changed completely it was as he was another person. He was all serious and a hint and anger showed in his face. John kicked the guy and grabbed his hair to hold up his head.

John- Now that I've got you attention, I have some questions to ask.

Man- What do ya want? (mad)

John- I know that you were there that night. But sadly I also know that you're not the head of the whole group. Tell me everything that you know.

He said those words without even changing his expression, calmly and slowly.

Man- I won't say anything to a brat like you. What are ya gonna do? Kill me? Ha ha ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh kid.

John- You do know that you're not in any position to say that right?

John looked at Eli almost as he was giving a signal. Eli then roared to the guy very fiercely, almost biting off his head.

Man- You can do whatever you want with me. I won't tell a thing. That is what is called loyalty ya' know.

John- And here I was trying to be nice with you, trying to not kill you. Sadly you won't cooperate. Well since you won't say anything… Eli, he's all yours. Go ahead, have fun…

After some time their search has been progressing, but not that much you could say. The more they look for them, the more they get lost. Both of them went ahead to the next town near of where they were. Hoping to discover something new, they went without any time to lose.

John- Sigh...

Eli- What's up? Are you giving up now? (trying to cheer him up)

John- No, it's nothing.

It was obvious that he was not telling the truth at all. Even though they can read each other's mind, if the contractor chooses to not let the chain look in his mind, the chain cannot read the contractor's mind in that case. John barely does this, he doesn't want o make Eli worry. But in this time he didn't even care, too many things were spinning in his head and knowing that he could see them didn't make him happy.

Eli- What's wrong with you? You usually don't kick me out of your mind. Are you that bad?

John- Nah! Just ignore it. I'm feeling better already.

Eli- Are you sure man?

John- Aaaww, how cute! You're worried of me! (teasing)

Eli- Oh, great! Now you're back to normal. How terrific!

But truly speaking, even though he's a chain he knows what emotions are. He does feel like any other human does. He was worried for him. Even though John wasn't the most rich or powerful guy, he was the first one to treat him as a person not as a pet or a tool.

Both of them arrived to the next town by noon. I wasn't that late so they decided to go eat something on their way. Both ate, filled their stomach and went to look for a place to stay. John gained money not with the most honest ways. He tricked the people that are in town and wins some good money. Living on your own when you're young makes you do whatever you need to survive. They rented a house they found near port.

Eli- You're not gonna investigate here?

John- Nah, lest leave it for tomorrow ok? I'm really tired because of the travel.

Eli- Whatever you say then. I'll be looking around.

John- Ok but don't get into trouble!

Eli- As if! I'm a cat after all, if something happens I'll just run away.

John- Don't ruin our stay here. I don't want the town folks to suspect something from us.

Eli- Ok, ok. I won't do anything bad. I promise.

John- That's a good boy! Bye, bye now

Eli- You're so annoying. Bye!

In an instant the room was all quiet. Without Eli to be there John couldn't distract his mind. Again like the very first night alone, the memories of his family appeared in his mind. He couldn't help it; his frustration was getting the best of him and was beginning to make him feel depressed.

John- _What the heck am I doing? _ I need to be strong. Thinking like this won't help me with my goals.

With that said he went to bed. Feeling a bit more at ease, but not completely. At least he could fall asleep well this time.

The next morning he woke up with the smell of something good. His curiosity got the best of him so he went and looked for the food he smelled. When he arrived at the kitchen Eli was there, sitting on the table just finishing his breakfast.

Eli- Good morning. I went shopping at night you see.

John- Did you steal all of this?

Eli- I'm not that bad, I paid the majority of them. So what? You don't want it? Then I'll take it.

He leans and tries to take the plate. John quickly takes it back before Eli took it.

John- Yes, I want it. Thank you. After all you worry for me.

Eli- I-it's ok. Don't have to mention it.

That made Eli happy, but he didn't want him to know.

Eli- Hurry up and finish! I'm not going to wait for you if you're too slow!

John- _He he. That made him happy, he's such a softy._ Ok, I'll hurry

Both of them went into town to look for someone that would know of that night. Then they saw someone that they have never seen before. Someone who would change their lives forever. John and Eli walk around the streets.

Eli- I sense a chain…(whispers)

John was too into his thoughts that he didn't listen to anything Eli said.

Eli- HEY!

Eli snaps John back to reality. But everyone's eyes were on them.

John- You're getting unwanted attention, keep your voice down! (pulls Eli to an alleyway)

Eli- You wouldn't listen to me.

John- Well, I'm listening now, what did you say?

Eli- I said-

Noir- There's probably a chain nearby!

Luna- Just let the whole town know now will ya?

Both Eli and John stay quite startled by this. They peek through the alleyway to see a young woman with long white hair and a man with black hair and green eyes speaking to her.

John- I guess there they are.

He was actually pumped up for a confrontation. They look at each other.

Eli- I smell a bird… tasty. Can I get him? (licking his lips)

John- Depends on how they cooperate.

Eli- Thanks (seems like puppy wagging his tail) So, what do we do?

While these guys think of a strategy on how to capture the chain and the contractor without getting too much attention, the young woman and the man are also speaking about almost the same thing.

Noir- I sense someone powerful nearby.

Luna- Pandora?

Noir- I don't know. I can't tell.

Luna- What do you mean you can't tell?

Noir- They might have something that doesn't allow me to sense if they have a chain or not but I know there is something really strong here. They probably have already sensed me too. Follow my lead.

They move towards the town gates. Closely but carefully, both Eli and John head that way as well. They keep on moving outside the gates. They walk onwards to a small plain far away from the town. Slowly but surely, Eli and John follow. The thick yellow grass swung with the wind. A small growl is heard beneath the grass.

Noir- You should just go ahead and reveal yourself.

He snaps his fingers and ignites a fire. The flames eat up the grass, only letting them four in the plain. Snap… all flames extinguish in a flash.

Noir- Ugh. It's a cat (disgusted)

Luna- AW! He's so cute!

Luna was not worried one bit, in fact, a little bit more and she would start petting it.

Luna- Wait… this kid is the contractor?

John- KID? I bet I'm older than you! (angrily)

Eli- _Can I go get the bird?_ (anxiously)

John- Knock yourself out.

Luna- Wait don't-!

Eli lunges himself towards Noir before Luna could finish. He raises his large claws and tries to attack Noir. Noir moves behind Eli quickly and grabs the collar of the armour from behind, choking him.

Noir- You see? This is the problem of being house trained. (almost in a laugh)

But the strength of the large beast was greater and he got free pretty fast. Quickly, he moves behind Noir and attacks. He slashes Noir through the back.

Noir- Tsk…

Noir advances to Eli again. This time when Eli tries to attack, Noir holds the large paw and kicks him through the side. A small yelp is heard, but the beast stays afoot, ready to attack again.

John- That's enough!

His voice comes from the battle scene. While Noir was busy attacking Eli, John had gone ahead and captured Luna with a knife to her throat.

John- If you want the pretty girl to stay alive, you'd better stop attacking Eli… now. (Noir stops attacking and Eli pushes him to his knees) Now, you will answer my every question (while pushing the knife a bit closer to her)

Noir- What do you want to know? (coldly)

John- What do you know of the Will of the Abyss?

He had heard that the Will of the Abyss was the one who could grant any know desire to whoever lays their hands on it… he just needed to make sure… and he knew these guys knew something.

Luna- Before answering any questions, will you please answer mine?" asks Luna.

John- Heh, you're in a disadvantage, what makes you think-?"

Luna- What made you become a contractor? Why do you desire that power that chain offered you?

Luna asks before he could even say anything more. The thoughts of his family's death recurred in his mind like a recording… over and over, he remembers the screams, the terror. While he's distracted, Luna pulls away and takes hold of the knife. Noir gets up and looks at Eli.

Noir- Nice fight, rookie.

He says teasingly. Eli growls at him. A blackish blue killer aura surrounds both of them.

Luna- I won't kill you, but if you want to know the answer to your question, I ask that you join me and Noir on our little quest as well.

Noir/ Eli- NO WAY!

Noir and Eli object in unison and then keep glaring at each other.

Luna- Think about it, we could use some powerful allies. And these guys aren't Pandora, so that means we don't have to mistrust them.

Noir- But that doesn't mean we can trust them either. (making excuses)

John- Hm… I guess it won't really hurt… if you keep your end of the deal.

Luna- Of course, do we have a deal?

John- Don't get this wrong. I don't trust you guys one bit, but if this is the only way to make sure you tell me what I need to know, then, fine.

And that is the beginning of a large quest, set out by these four juveniles. Their journey is tough, their battles are many, and there are still things they must learn. What does the future hold in store for this awkward group?

The four of them go to the next town. The oddly member group goes on ahead trying to hide the fact that they don't get along well.

Eli- _This is so useless. We're better without them._

John- _Better suck it up. Both of them could be of use. If not we leave them._

Noir- HEY! What's up with you guys? You look like your plotting something.

Eli- Do you have a problem with us? Or are you just trying to pick up a fight?

The intensity between both of them was enormous. They were glaring at each other with ferocious eyes, almost as if wild instincts were telling them to kill each other.

Luna- STOP IT! Nobody is going to fight; we don't want to attract any attention from others.

Luna stood in between of both Noir and Eli, holding them back trying to prevent a fight. She scolded them while trying to not raise her voice that much.

John- *sigh* You two are going to give us some trouble. Eli, stay still.

Eli- _He started it!_

Noir- Better do what your master says, pet.

Eli- Who are you calling a pet? Whatever! You don't even deserve a second of my time.

Eli and Noir kept a distance in between. The intense aura that surrounded them could almost be felt. The group continued to look around town. There Luna talked to a strange looking man. He was fat, round like a ball, and had a smile that crossed all his face. The clothes he was wearing could tell you that he was from high society.

Luna- We set up a meeting with someone that would provide us some information. He and his information are very trusted but, he always asks something in return. We'll meet in two hours.

John- Who is this person that you talk about?

Noir- Uh, I hate him...

The four of them went to the meeting place. There a red haired man waited, sitting on an empty table with four available seats. All of them sat; there they waited for him to speak.

Man- Greetings. I'm Duke Rufus Barma.

He looks at all four. Not surprised at all.

Barma- I was notified previously that your group had added some new members. Who is this boy?

John- My name is John-

Barma- Of that I am well aware. I meant your companion, the snow haired one.

John- His name is Eli. He is my younger brother.

Eli- _What?_

John- _Just go with it. Or do you prefer that I say: "Oh, that's easy. He is a chain and I'm its contractor"?_

Eli- _Ok, ok._

They talked for a while, trying to hide the most important details; none of them wants to blow up their cover. The conversation continued normally but the more they lied the more Duke Barma would notice. This situation made him rather angry but he didn't show it at all.

Barma- There is a place where you could go. There you will be safe, even without problems from Pandora's officials...

MEANWHILE, somewhere distant…

Break- Oz, I do need a favour from all of you.

Oz- What is it Break?

Break- There's being some trouble with two contractors on the loose. I've been sent there but I don't want to go all alone. Right Emily?

Emily- Yes! It's boring!

Gilbert- *sigh* So what is it about?

Break- These two contractors have joined forces recently, something rather strange. One of them is causing a lot of trouble for Pandora. She attacks our officials, gets information from them and then manages to avoid us.

Gilbert- What about the other one?

Break- The other one is a criminal on the loose. He is a strange one, he doesn't target anyone specifically. His goal is something we don't know of.

Oz- And how are we going to catch them? I mean, they won't stay still in only one place if they're avoiding us.

Break- Oh, don't worry about it.

Emily- Break got it all planed.

Just in that moment John, Luna, Noir and Eli were about to leave town.

Eli- Barma said that this voyage is two days long. We better hurry and keep a low profile while travelling. We'll be somewhat exposed to more danger if we go through the most common routes.

TWO DAYS LATER

Oz- Hurry up! They're escaping!

Gilbert- Get them!

They ran chasing after both contractors and their chains. Eli and John were both chased by Oz and Gilbert while Luna and Noir were chased by Break… and Emily.

Break- No matter how much you try to run, you'll eventually be caught by us.

Luna enters an empty building covered with dust and debris. Once they entered, both Noir and Luna were paralyzed.

Luna- What is this? (trying to move)

Break stood at the door.

Emily- Told you so!

Break- Now tell me miss, who are you?

Luna- I thought we went through the introductions before this little meeting.

Break- Oh, yes, but apparently you left out some very important details.

Break gets the cane he is holding and pushes Luna against the floor; her face was fully uncovered to reveal her bright red-violet eyes.

Noir- What do you think you are doing? (trying to move towards Break)

Break- Did anyone ask you to interrupt? (all creepy)

Luna- Noir, stop! (looks at Break) What do you want from us?

Break- Simple, to get you to Pandora headquarters. You've been causing quite the trouble for us, little lady… Don't think that you can mess with us and then walk away freely without any consequences.

Luna- Right. All this time I was doing just fine.

While Luna and Noir have their problems to solve so does John and Eli. This time Oz and company went to look and capture John and Eli.

Oz- They are getting away! (while chasing them)

Gilbert- They sure are fast. We need to surround them to capture them.

Alice- Those small fries won't stand a chance against my power. It will be too easy.

Gilbert- Just hurry! Less talk, you stupid rabbit.

Alice Who are you calling stupid? Seaweed-head.

Oz- They are getting more distance as you two argue.

Gilbert- Got it!

They speed up and eventually were able to catch up to John and Eli. They were perfectly surrounded by Oz, Alice, Gilbert and two other Pandora officials.

Gilbert- Give it up! We got you surrounded.

Eli- _What do we do now?_

John- _Just follow my lead but don't use your cat form. _We give up! (he screams)

Alice- That's it? How boring. (complaining)

Officer 1- Don't try anything funny ok? (reaching to John to arrest him)

In that time of carelessness John gave him a kick right in the face and then gave him a hard punch to the stomach taking his air away. Eli quickly got to the other official and took him down easily; he pushed the officer to the floor and gave him a kick with enough strength to break his ribs. Both officers were lying on the floor agonizing from the pain. Since they were the closest one they were easier targets. John took a gun out of one of the officers, and pointed it to Oz.

Gilbert- Oz! (screaming, [obviously in the servant mode])

John- Stay still or I'll blow up his head! (screaming at Gilbert)

Oz- It's okay Gil. (he said almost as if it was nothing)

John- Did you honestly thought I would give in without a fight? I'm not that easy to get.

Alice- Now, that's more like it. (smiling to herself)

Eli- _We don't want more problems with those guys. Hurry up and take us out of this!_

John- _I'm on it. _I only need to pass trough to that direction. (looking to the their way still pointing the gun to Oz) Don't cause us any trouble.

Gilbert- Dam it! (he whispers) We have no choice, let them trough.

Alice- Why? Only because he has a gun? So what? You also have one, seaweed head! And you(pointing at John) do you honestly think you have a chance against me? Ha ha ha, not in this life!

John just kept quiet looking at Alice. He was amazed of how she dared to say that, despite being so small.

John- _What? Big word for someone like her._

Gilbert- Stupid rabbits don't understand anything, do they? They are going to shoot Oz if we don't let the free momentarily.

Alice- Fine! You got lucky this time kid! (mad)

They let them pass trough the way. Both John and Eli hurried and walked as fast as they could with many precautions.

Eli- _We made it so far. We have to get away._

John- _We still got to retrieve some cargo._

Eli- Oh man! Really?

John- I know, I know. I'm too good of a person, I can't leave them there. (praising himself)

Somewhere in Pandora headquarters…

Pandora official 1- Tell us where is the Will of the Abyss?

Luna- Your bad officer routine won't work on me. Where is Noir?

Pandora officer 2- Do you really believe we're going to hand you your chain back? Now, you better cooperate. We know who you are and we know what you've done so far… now tell us, how do we find the Will of the Abyss?

Luna-Okay, listen up (moves closer to them) first you have to go to Sablier.

Pandora official 1- In Sablier? But there is nothing there.

Luna- Oh really, first you ask my help and then you tell me I am lying? Nice going there.

Pandora officer 2- Please go on with what you were telling us.

Luna- Ok. After you go to Sablier, find a nasty chain, make an illegal contract and, before you know it, you'll be at her doorsteps.

All the officers are dumbfounded by the response of this girl. She may have the looks of someone older, but she was definitely a child. Break enters the interrogation room.

Break- They've assigned me to this task now, you may leave. (he orders the other officers)

Luna- Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are somewhat interested in me… you always happen to be in every corner I take.

Break- You are the only real lead we have on finding a way to get the Will of the Abyss.

Luna- And what will you do after you find her?

Break- I think I will grant her wish.

Luna- So, you've met before? How?

Break- Details are not important. I want to know how to get to her before anyone else. Information could be leaked; there could be some disastrous consequences if anything goes wrong.

Luna- I honestly don't care about anything here. I want to see how Noir is and I want to see now.

Break- If you don't cooperate, your chain could be the one to suffer the consequences. Did you know that?

Luna stays quiet. She didn't want to give in to these guys. She wanted to go back to how everything was before. But then she remembered… there was nothing there. Her whole life was a giant empty hole. The one true thing she had was Noir and they were threatening to take that away as well.

Luna- (looking down on the floor) What do you want from me? My chain and I have not caused you any trouble. Other Pandora members, maybe, but not you.

Break- Tell me, where are you from?

Luna- (takes a deep breath) I don't remember the name… I was just a child when I lived there, but the one thing I do remember is the name of the richest family in the town.

Break- Which was?

Luna- The Sinclair household.

Break- What? (startled) Are you sure?

Luna- Yeah, I remember clear as daylight. I was there when their Captain of the Knights by the name of Kevin Regnard went insane and killed over 100 people, including the one person I held dearest. She was the one person who didn't hate me because of a stupid myth that us with red eyes are cause of misfortune… I saw when he was dragged onto the Abyss. And I was there, hopeless, not being there to change anything of what had happened. (voice breaking) I then made a contract with a chain which I can't even remember how it looked.

Break- What age were you when you made the contract? _She was there?_

Luna- I was four. And at that age I was then sucked into the Abyss. The Will of the Abyss is the only person I know who will not be affected by what anyone says, and she cannot die by the hands of other chains.

Break- So you befriended her?

Luna- Look, I don't really know what went on (lies). I woke up to find myself under the wings of my current chain.

Break- Is that all you know?

Luna- Yup. Now, release my chain.

Break- Hm…

Emily- Nope not yet!

Break- Oh, well. Since Emily doesn't agree, I guess we'll be keeping you guys for some time longer.

Luna- You bastard! (she tries to get up but she is handcuffed to a chair and is defenceless)

Break leaves the interrogation room and some other Pandora members appear to take her to the underground cells.

Pandora officer 1- Don't try anything funny. This room nullifies the power of the chains in it and you cannot use it to escape.

Pandora officer 2- It's a pity why such a pretty girl like yourself decided to go on the opposite side. We could've been good friends.

Luna- I don't play with pawns, useless beings.

Pandora officer 1- What did you say?

Luna- You are just being used. Do you honestly believe you can really do anything? Why do you want the Will of the Abyss? Are you going to be able to do something versus the Baskervilles? Are you going to change the world by conducting experiments on chains and children back on the House of Fianna? You Pandora members are just pawns under the rule of the dukedoms.

Pandora officer 1- (smashes her against a wall) Stop talking! You are just a miserable child relying on powers you yet to understand.

Luna- Oh, but you got one thing wrong.

Luna ducks, gets behind the officer and kicks his back really hard. The other officer tries to attack her and just ends up getting a kick right through the face.

Luna- (chuckles) I don't rely on anyone.

She goes over to one of them and takes the keys to her cuffs. She sets herself free then starts looking around for Noir.

Luna- Noir? Where are you? (looking around the prison)

Noir- (faintly) Luna?

She recognizes the voice and heads towards it. She reaches a cell where the faint light shows the figure of a young man.

Luna- Don't worry, I'll get you out. (unlocks the door)

She hurries over to Noir, but finds herself feeling a strange warmth she knew all too well.

Luna- You're covered in blood. Noir, are you okay?

She helps him into the light of the torches. The blood was coming from gashes in his arms and his face.

Luna- (worried) What happened to you? What did they do to you?

Noir- This is nothing. But I cannot turn into Phoenix right now. I'm too weak and there is a barrier here to prevent me from doing anything.

Luna- Alright, then we have to find another way out.

Noir- I can't go, there is no way you can make it out while helping me. They have a bunch of powerful chains.

?- You know you could leave him behind and we won't mind.

The familiar voice crept from the shadows.

Luna- (smiles) I never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you.

John- Seems like you two have been having a touching moment, I could come back later if you want.

Luna- (embarrassed) Real funny. Where's Eli?

John- Waiting for us. We found a tunnel leading to the outer gate. Eli is taking care of a few things. (Eli couldn't come because of the barrier impeding his powers)

John and Luna help Noir stand and they begin to walk inside the dark tunnel. They keep on going, but there is no sign of light.

Noir- Are you guys sure this is the right way?

John- Do you want me to leave you in there or not?

Without an argument more, they keep walking. Finally, they reach the end of the tunnel and find themselves surrounded by Pandora officials.

Luna- I thought you said Eli was taking care of this.

John- Well, he was supposed to.

The Pandora officers close in on them. In the midst of the shadows, a deep growl is heard. The large feline jumps on one of the officials, holding him down with its claws. He begins attacking showing no mercy to those around him. Soon, the outcome was quite obvious. No officer was left alive.

John- _Thanks a lot. Now we need to get out fast, mind giving us a ride?_

Eli- _What am I now, a horse?_

John- _I knew you'd agree._

They climb onto his back and rush off. After countless hours of running, Eli was at his limit. They reach the outskirts of a large town. The population was high, so they could blend in with the crowd even if there was daylight. (It is currently night.) They reach an apartment house (this way, they have the kitchen and separate rooms/ in an inn they would all be cramped in the same one) where they decide to spend the night.

Luna- One room for four people. (she orders)

Clerk- Sure thing, miss. How long do you plan on staying?

Luna- I don't know yet, but I'll pay you daily if we decide to stay longer. Here is the payment for three days.

Clerk- Very well. Um, that young man doesn't look too well, do you need any medical attention?

Luna- No. We'll tend to his wounds, thank you. However, we kindly ask you not to tell anyone we are here.

Clerk- Of course, here is your key. (hands it to her)

They reach the room. They put Noir on one of the beds.

Eli- Finally! (jumps on the bed) Ah, this is great! The only thing that would make this better is some food, I'm starving!

Luna- I'll be back soon, take care of Noir while I'm out. (walks towards the door)

John- Where are you going?

Luna- To get some medical supplies and some food. Don't worry, I won't cause trouble, I have money left. I'll only be gone for a while. (leaves)

Luna walks down the market streets, still buzzing with life even after dark. People walked from kart to kart to look for anything from food to cloths. Many things were lined up neatly in each stand. She finds what she is looking for and leaves quickly, wishing to not attract anyone's attention. She goes back to the inn…. Her mission was a success!

Luna- I found what I was looking for. (stops midway inside the room)

Each guy was already fast asleep.

Luna- So much for them being hungry; I guess I'll save this for tomorrow.

She lights up a candle and goes to Noir.

Luna- (waking him up) I know you are tired, but we need to clean those wounds

Noir- (grumpy/sleepy) We can do that later, besides, I heal faster than a normal human.

Luna- It doesn't matter, if we don't bandage it, you'll get blood all over the place and it'll seem as if we were trying to kill you. Now stop being a baby and sit down.

Noir sits down and takes off his shirt, uncovering the wounds and bruises.

Noir- Luna, what did they do to you over there?

Luna- Nothing, compared to this. (cleaning the wounds)

Noir- Are you sure? OW! What's wrong? (looks at her)

Luna's eyes are full of tears.

Noir- Hey, why are you crying?

Luna- I was reminded of my past, I was the one that caused everything. Everyone I care about is always hurt because of me. It'd be best if I stayed in the Abyss.

Noir- Yeah, the Abyss sure is a lovely place (sarcastically) You long to go inside of it, but all of us chains want to get out. That is quite ironic. The Will of the Abyss saved you from being cast there, you should think about why she did that. That creepy woman never thought of anyone but herself, yet she gave you a second chance, and you wish to throw it away?

Luna- (finishing bandaging him up) Well, you have a point. However, how many people are we going to watch die next to us? (looks at John and Eli) Is it alright for us to befriend any other human and put them in harm's way?

They left it at that. Luna goes to her room and eventually she fell asleep. The next morning…

Eli- (rubbing his still sleepy eyes) Oh man, I slept before getting to eat. (tries to wake up John) Hey, I'm hungry.

John- Leave me alone… (sleepily) It's been weeks since I've been able to sleep well in a bed. Just let me sleep.

Eli- Wake up!

John walks out of the room dragging his feet. He goes over to the kitchen and tries to prepare something while almost sleepwalking. A whole clatter of pots and ingredients make the whole place a mess.

Luna- (popping out of nowhere) What do you think you are doing?

John- Cooking?

Luna- (takes him out of the kitchen) Okay, out! You guys cannot be in this kitchen, you are forbidden from entering.

John- I'm off to bed, again. Take care of Eli. (leaves)

Luna- What do you want, kitty? (pats Eli's head)

Eli- I am not a kitty! But, I do want fish.

Luna- _Yeah, right you're not a kitten?_ For breakfast?

Eli- You asked what I want.

Luna- Fine. I'll make fish for you. Later on I'll just do something else for me and the others.

She begins to cook some fish for Eli. A while later, she finishes cooking breakfast.

Luna- Here you go. (hands him the plate)

Eli- Thanks!

Luna- Sure, um, I'm going to check outside, just in case someone is following us. If anyone wakes up, I left the rest of the food in the pots. They can eat when they feel like it.

Luna goes outside and walks around town. She's quite shaky on what happened the day before. She goes around the stalls, not looking for anything specific. The streets bustled with excitement, for there was a festival nearing. But Luna isn't paying attention to anything around her but her own thoughts

Luna- _I wonder how the guys are doing. Is it safe for them to be together alone?_ (worried)

Luna decides to go back to the apartment building. Once she gets there, she finds Eli and John talking to each other while Noir was eating on the couch.

Luna- _It's an illusion!_ Are you guys alright?

John- We are all tired. We don't have much energy left, so we'll just keep on trying to rest today. Besides, Noir hasn't even opened his mouth to say anything sarcastic to Eli. I think all of us feel like taking a break.

Luna- Really? Uh… alright. (smiles) I never thought I'd see this picture. (goes over to Noir) How are your wounds?

Noir- Same as yesterday. They hurt less, however. At least I can move my arms now.

John- (sits cross-legged on the chair) What were they trying to do to you?

Noir- They wanted information, they knew I had it. Since I refused to say anything, they tried to clip my wings uh, literally.

Eli- Does Pandora even consider us as anything?

Noir- I guess we are just beings who are denizens of darkness and give power to those who ask for it as long as we are free to roam about in this world.

Luna- We need to go back to Duke Barma.

Noir- Why? So he could set up another trap for us?

Luna- Last time we were not being honest. And this time, I want to find out what Pandora is looking for and how to crush it, by any means necessary.

John- Wouldn't that put us right in their doorsteps?

Luna- Maybe. But I don't need you two to come. You'll just be in the way and you're viable targets for them to capture.

John- Oh, we are viable targets? Wait a second… someone was captured yesterday… who was it? Oh, yeah, you. And who was the one who saved you guys… um… let's see: ME. You guys cannot go alone against Pandora and yesterday was proof of that. I know I may not have so much time left, but I can still be of use to you guys.

Luna stays quiet. He was right and they all knew it.

Luna- Fine, you win. Anything happens to you, I am not responsible.

And so, that was the dawn of a new unlikely friendship between all of these guys….

A few days later…

Luna leaves early in the morning to set up a second meeting with Duke Barma. Neither John nor Eli nor even Noir were awake, and she was sure to keep it that way. She reaches the large amphitheatre that was where the meeting would take place.

Luna- I'm surprised you accepted another meeting with us.

Barma- I was surprised you'd still want to chat with me.

Luna- I need some information… and you are the only reliable source.

Barma- Ah yes. Will you be lying to me again this time?

Luna- Last time I let John and Eli speak to you and we ended up being caught by Pandora officers and taken to their headquarters. I know better than to go through that again.

Barma- Pretty interesting, though. You decided to confront me, without even your chain to help you? That's pretty brave.

Luna- I didn't come here to fight. I came here to get answers.

Barma- Well, then, miss Luna, which are the answers you seek? Provided you have what I want as well.

Luna- You want things no one else does. You wanted us to get captured and taken to the innermost dungeons of Pandora. You knew I'd come back, so… you want to know how to get in and out without being seen, am I right? There is an entrance underground

Barma- Very good. What is your question?

Luna- I want to know what happened to Kevin Regnard after he was tossed into the Abyss. I heard rumours that he was still alive. Is this true?

Barma- Kevin Regnard is no longer. He goes under an assumed name… you have already met him. I'm quite surprised you didn't recognize him. He goes by the name Xerxes Break now and is an officer at Pandora.

Luna- (surprised) What? Break? _I knew there was something off with him, but I didn't know that_. (gets back to reality) Barma, what do Pandora and the Baskervilles want with the Will of the Abyss?

Barma- For that answer, you need to tell me… Who are you?

Luna- Why would you need to know that? I thought you already knew everything.

Barma- I know many things but, if I knew everything, what would be the point of selling information for more information?

Luna- You have a point. But, you do know who I am. Why do you need to know that?

Barma- I am quite intrigued by the fact that you are still alive… how? You are one of the few who have made it out of the Abyss. And unfortunately, none have actually given me any details on who the Will of the Abyss is truly or how the Abyss really looks like. They've told me even less on how they escaped. And I heard you have the ability to transport yourself there… is that true?

Luna- *sigh* If I tell you, you have to keep your part of the deal.

Barma- But of course.

Luna- I haven't seen the Abyss itself. Yes, I have gone there from time to time. The real world is quite cruel to people like me. I go to the core, where the Will of the Abyss resides. It seems like she is lonely… it's full of dolls, very creepy ones. But all in all, the Will of the Abyss is a really nice person. It was thanks to her that I got a second chance. She allowed me to come here and she gave me my chain: Phoenix, the only chain with red feathers.

Barma- Ah, yes… I had heard stories of that chain being around. According to legends, however, it only appears once every 500 years or so… you are very lucky to see it, let alone be its contractor. It is quite the powerful chain. Well… as part of the deal, Pandora and the Baskervilles wish to get their hands on the core of the Abyss. Pandora thinks of the Abyss as an endless chasm bearing more weapons… Baskervilles believe it is their duty to get their hands on that power to revive their old master.

Luna- Wow, there are some things that are really messed up in this world. Thank you Duke Barma. Until we meet again.

Barma- If it is answers what you seek you might get some at Lutwidge School.

Luna- Thanks. _Odd; He told me about the school and he didn't ask anything in return for that… _

Luna leaves the place. Thoughts swarmed in her head. The man who slaughtered the village she lived in was a member of Pandora. That organization wanted to get their hands on the one person who was able to give her a second chance to live in this world. What would she do? She gets to the apartment. Everyone was awake and there was a mess in the whole apartment. Eli realizes she got there before the others.

Eli- Luna! You're back!

All of them look at Luna.

Luna- What happened here?

Noir- (goes to her quickly/holds her checking for injuries on her) Where were you?

Luna- I'm fine, don't worry.

John- Noir went on a fit 'cause you weren't here.

Luna- Sorry, I had some errands to run. I'm glad to see your injuries are healed well enough to go berserk, Noir. (looks at him)

Noir- You never go anywhere without me, where were you? (a little mad)

Luna- Noir, nothing happened to me; I was just gone for a few hours.

Noir- A few hours? It's seems like it's been forever!

Eli- Noir was extremely worried and he decided to go on a rampage a couple of minutes ago. That's why the place is a mess.

Luna- Oh really? Well, since I'm back, Noir, clean this mess up. You caused it, you clean it.

Noir- Fine. (no argument)

Noir is stuck with cleaning duties for the rest of the day. During this time, Luna makes dinner for all of them. They all huddle in the kitchen, get their plates and food. After they eat, they all wash their plates and go back to their usual behaviour. However, Luna stops Noir from leaving.

Luna- I went to see Barma (softly, making sure the other guys didn't hear her)

Noir- What? That's where you were?(noisy)

Luna- Shush! (whispers) They cannot find out.

Noir- (quietly) What did he say to you? Did he do anything to you?

Luna- I'm fine, Noir. But he did tell me something I wanted to know for a very long time. The man who slaughtered the village I lived in is still alive.

Noir- What? Are you sure?

Luna- It was Break.

Noir- The man who captured us and put us in that wretched dungeon? He's the one who-?

Luna- Yeah. It's thanks to him that my life was ruined. (takes a deep breath) But if it weren't for him… I would've never met all of you guys.

Noir- (a bit flattered that she thinks that way) Uh, yeah, that's true.

Eli- (pops out of nowhere) Hey, why are you guys talking so softly here?

Luna- (startled) Eli? Um… It's nothing, really.

Eli- You're keeping something from us?

Luna- Uh, it's not that… it's just something quite complicated.

John- (suddenly) What is?

Luna- Nothing. (Great timing!)

John- Are you sure?

Luna- Fine, I found out something I wanted to know since I was small. That's all. Ok? Now no more questions. I'm going to bed.

She leaves the guys and goes to her room. Even though she wanted to sleep, all her past memories resurfaced with her talking to Break a while back. Then, thoughts of what Barma said, made her piece things she wasn't able to before. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get a hint of sleep. She got up and lights a candle in the room. The soft glow bathed the room with a warm light. She got a book from her belongings and began to read. The books made her forget her past problems and immersed her in a different land… before knowing, she fell asleep with the book at hand.

The next day the group decides to infiltrate the prestigious Lutwidge School. They heard from an anonymous source that underneath the school there was an old tunnel system created by ancient sorcerers and Pandora. Maybe... just maybe, this school could have some very much needed answers. They spend a few days preparing for the infiltration. They acquired uniforms and decided on the best day to go in. When the day came...

Luna- Whoa! This place is huge! (amazed)

Eli- It's like a giant castle! (amazed too)

Noir- Hey you two! Don't forget why we're here, ok?

John- Leave them be, Noir. Besides, the real deal starts when we enter.

Once inside the school…

Girl #1- Oh my gosh! Did you see the new guys?

Girl #2- Yeah, one of them was sooo cute! We have to see where they're from.

Girl #3- I'm gonna ask my friends if they know something about them.

A few seconds later Noir, Eli and John were surrounded by the females of the school.

Noir- _What is this?_

Girl- Oh my! You are so cute! (to Eli)

Eli- _John, who are these? _(a bit shy)

The girl were pushing and shoving each other. They all wanted to see the three of them from close.

John- _I don't know. Students, maybe?_ Uh... ladies, please, be nice and good to each other. (making flowers bloom)

Girls- Kyaa! He's so hot! (one girl) He's like a prince! (another girl)

While the guys are ambushed, by even more girls, Luna was pushed aside. The girl found her creepy and weird just for her looks. But, that didn't even matter for Luna. She took the opportunity to go about the almost empty school.

Luna- _I wonder why all those girls were after John, Eli and Noir. I mean, I understand that Eli looks like an adorable kitten but, John and Noir are nothing extraordinary. John is a bipolar human and Noir is an overprotective chain. It doesn't make sence..._

While she is about her mental chatter, she walks by a corner where she bumps onto a guy carrying some books.

?- Hey! Watch where you're going!

Luna- Excuse me? You should too!

?- Elliot! Don't be mean to a girl.

The last voice sounded familiar, Luna tilts to her side and looks at the guy. His long shaggy black hair was shoulder length and large glasses covered his eyes.

Luna- Leo? (happily)

Leo- (recognizes her) Luna? What are you doing here?

Luna- I'm just, uh, well, actually, I was trying to prove something I read in a book. How did you get out?

Leo- Well…

Elliot- (clears his throat loudly) Are you forgetting something?

Luna- (looks at Elliot and ignores him) You were saying Leo?

Elliot- (pissed off) Why you little-

Leo- This is Elliot Nightray, my master. He was the one who took me out of the orphanage.

Luna- (notices the book in his hand) You still like to read?

Leo- Yeah.

Luna- Oh, almost forgot! You must see Noir! (grabs Leo's arm) I'm sure he'd be happy to see you.

Leo- Noir is here too? (being almost dragged by her)

Elliot- Hey you two! Wait for me! (mad)

They get to the second crowd of girls surrounding the guys. There was a swarm of girls making it almost impossible to see them.

Luna- Wait here. (to Leo) I'll bring Noir quickly.

Luna whistles really loud. All the girls stay quiet only looking at her

Luna- Now that I have your attention, move out the way.

One girl- (murmuring) Who is she? Who does she thinks she is?

Another girl- Eeek! She's so creepy!

The whole crowd of girls were whispering and murmuring thing about Luna, not even caring if she heard or not.

Luna- Noir, Eli, John, please come with me. Mom wants to see us. (lies)

Guys- ? Ok, sure? (follow Luna)

Girls- They're related? (whispering) Is that why the cute little boy has the same hair colour as that creepy girl? Oh.

The whispering echoed in the hallway. They make it out of the inner halls of the school and to the outside.

Noir- I've been meaning to ask. Is that Leo?

Leo- Isn't it obvious?

Noir- Well no, you never wore those hideous glasses before. And, why are you with Luna?

Luna- Well, he's our friend and he knows more about this school than we do, so it's best if we get the info from someone reliable.

Leo- I'm sorry, I can't help you guys.

Luna- Why not?

Leo- I'm not your friend. I'm just an acquaintance. Remember? You two left me in Fianna. Real friends would look after each other, not leave their "friends" behind. (continues to read the book he had)

Luna- But that was necessary! I had to flee from Pandora or else Fianna would be targeted and a battle would break out inside the orphanage, I couldn't let that happen… we couldn't let that happen.

Eli- Hey Luna, who are these? (butts in)

Luna- (looks at Leo and Elliot) Just some guys I bumped into. The tall one is Elliot Nightray, the youngest of the dukedom. The other one is his servant Leo, if I'm not mistaken. But they know nothing. Let's keep on going. (turns and leaves)

They keep on going, searching for some clues that might help them with what they need. Leo and Elliot then bumped onto Oz. You could still hear them from a distance, speaking something called Holy Knight.

Luna- _That idiot! Why can't he understand my circumstances back then?_

She kept on walking still in her thinking about what Leo said. Obviously her body was present but her mind was elsewhere.

John- You knew him right? The small, black haired guy with glasses. (to Luna)

Luna- No! (a bit mad)

John- Your face says otherwise.

Luna- _His looks make you forget that he is actually smart._ Sigh… I knew him; we were in the same orphanage. But now it's like I never knew him. He thinks we betrayed him.

John- Well-

Suddenly the same big crowd of girls that were searching for Noir, John and Eli found them.

Girl crowd- KYA! There are the hotties!

Noir- Oh crap! RUN!

The crowd ran faster as they heard those words. All four of them were separated; Luna and John went to the opposite direction of Noir and Eli.

Finally, after all that mess of girls Noir and Eli were able to sit down and hide.

Noir- Where is Luna? (agitated)

Eli- Ah, she's probably alright. She's with John; nothing wrong could happened with those two together.

Noir- _Even worse! I need to find her._ Let's go fuss ball. (stands up)

Eli- And where do you think you're going? (holding him)

Noir- To find Luna, of course.

Eli- We still have girls following our every foot step. Do you want to blow our cover you stupid bird?

Noir- … _Although I don't want to admit it, he's right. _(he sits)

Eli- That's a good birdie.

Noir- Shut up!

Eli- So… What now?

The atmosphere was awkward around them. Noir was all gloomy, desperate to go and find Luna and Eli just didn't know what to do in that moment.

Meanwhile, in another place of school…

John- Oh man, these girls are sure persistent. Well, I guess my beauty is too much for them to handle! (proud)

Luna- Keep dreaming. (flatly)

John- (T_T) That was mean!

Luna- Honestly, why are those girls all over you guys? I just can't get it.

John- Yeah, yeah. Stop telling me that we're all unattractive.

Luna- I didn't say Noir was unattractive. (mumble)

John- Ok… changing the subject. We need to find Eli and Noir before they start killing each other.

Luna- You're right but, we need to find a way to look for them without dragging attention to us.

John- How?

Luna- I'm still thinking.

Back to Noir and Eli…

Eli- I'll go look for John and Luna. Stay here and don't attract any attention.

Noir- I'm going too.

Eli- No you won't, I can disguise myself in any form; you will be too noticeable.

Noir- Just hurry. Don't want to get chased by those crazy girls again.

Eli turns into a little white mouse.

Eli- _This way they won't get near me._

Noir- You should stay in this form. It suits you more.

Eli- I'll leave you here if you keep up with those stupid comments.

Noir- Fine, fine, just hurry up.

Eli quickly runs to find John or Luna. He only had one tiny problem… cats. Ada's cats chased him out of the building.

Eli- _Now what?_

He crawled back to where Noir was. He turned back to his human form.

Eli- Failed attempt.

Noir- What went wrong?

Eli- Cats…

Noir- Guess we'll just have to wait until the classes start.

Meanwhile…

Luna- We need to move fast!

John and Luna walk by the corridors, carefully, trying not to bump into the fan girls. Suddenly a pair of girls passes by.

John shoved Luna onto the wall. He got closer and closer, their faces and lips almost touched. For a moment, their breathing seemed to stop. John's whole body was on top of Luna's.

Luna- What do you think you are doing? (whispering)

John- Shhh.

The girls passed by glancing at the "couple". They giggle and talk about them.

John- Phew! (relieved) That was close.

Luna- (getting a bit uncomfortable) What are you doing?

John- It's the fastest thing I could think of to avoid getting caught by them. I won't do it again. (looks around to see if the girls were gone)

The girls pass by again, glancing at their direction once more.

Girls- (giggling) They should totally get a room.

Luna- (whispering) Once they are gone, cut the act.

John- Okay, no problem.

Suddenly the girls run off scared. From the distance, a black shadowy aura gets closer and closer with every step the guy took. The girls didn't care to look who he was but they ran off very quickly.

Noir- What are you doing? (angry)

Luna- Um… just acting, we didn't want to attract any attention from the other girls. (stepping away from John)

Noir- Oh really? Doing that? Couldn't you hide?

Luna- Do you see somewhere to hide in this hallway?

Noir- You could've just run!

John- Noir, nothing happened. It was only-

Noir- Shut up! Or I'll make sure you never talk or maybe even walk again. (gets closer; threatening)

Eli- Just calm down. You're gonna blow our cover.

Noir- Don't tell me to calm down!

Even so, he still quiets down, but he is obviously still very mad at them.

Luna- Noir, it was—(interrupted)

Noir- Just stop making excuses, I don't want to hear it.

Luna- Fine! Go ahead! Get angry at me! I won't talk to you any more if you want! Let's go Eli, John. We still haven't found out anything we were looking for.

Eli- Ok? (whispers) What about bird-brain over there? Is he coming?

Luna- Forget him. He'll come eventually. (keeps on walking without looking back)

They keep walking around the school. The bell had rung so the halls are empty. They find themselves in a library.

Eli- There's nothing here.

John- We've searched a large part of the school and we haven't found out anything yet.

Luna- What do you guys want to do?

John- We should just go back. There is nothing we can do here anymore.

They decided to go back to their apartment.

Eli- Well, that was a failure.

John- Good thing we got back before the classes ended.

Eli- Oi, where's feathers?

John- Who knows? We are probably best leaving him alone.

Everyone decides to rest after the whole day in the prison known as school. Luna, however sat by the window still looking out at the city.

Luna-_ I wonder why humans are like that. They were all over those three, but they put me aside. They were so quick to judge on my appearance. Not one of them cared._

Luna's thoughts made a strong pain swell up in her chest. Locked away memories were opened and, without noticing, a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't quite notice when Noir went near her.

Noir- (notices she is crying) Hey, are you okay?

Luna- (startled/quickly dries her eyes) Yeah, I… No… I'm not.

Noir- (sits next to her) Look… (embarrassed) I'm really sorry for earlier.

Luna- It's okay, I would've forgiven you anyways. But that isn't what's bugging me.

Noir- What is it? Do you want to talk about it?

Luna- Humans are so unfair. They judge on appearance only. They see you three and they go heads over heels without even knowing you and Eli are chains. They see me and they reject me. Just because I look ugly, just because they think my eyes are scary. (frustrated) I had forgotten how it felt for people to walk past you and not even see you. (more tears roll down)

Noir- That may be the case but, you don't need humans to accept you. No matter how many discussions or fights we have, you'll always have me here, right? Besides (holds her hair back to see her eyes) I think you and your eyes are beautiful. (moves back quickly) _Oh, crap! What am I doing? My hand moved on its own!_

Luna- I'm glad you don't hate me. I was afraid you'd still be mad at me. (smiles sweetly)

Noir- Luna, I could never hate you. I –

A shatter is heard in the kitchen.

Noir- _What was I even saying?_ What was that?

They go to the kitchen to find Eli soaked in milk.

Eli- Uh, hi… I didn't think you were awake.

Luna- (goes to him) Did you get cut?

Eli- No, I just got the glass of milk and I kinda dropped it.

Luna- Ok. You should go bathe, Noir and I will clean this up.

Eli leaves; Luna and Noir are left together again. They begin picking up the glass.

Luna- What were you going to say before we got interrupted, Noir?

Noir- Oh, no it was really nothing.

Luna- C'mon! Tell me! (teasing)

Noir- _No way, how do I cover this?_ (panics a bit) I… forgot what I was going to tell you? Eh, that is why, it should be nothing. Really, if it were important, I think I'd remember.

Luna- O~Kay, are you sure?

Noir- Positive. Um, that is all the glass pieces. (stands)

Luna- Thanks, I can take care of the spilt milk.

Noir- Sure, then, good night. (leaves)

Noir rushes to his door and locks himself inside. He sits on the bed deep in thought.

Noir- _What was I doing back there? I can't understand myself. This had never happened before in all the time I have been with Luna. Wait…_ Is this what humans call…? _ No. No. NO. It cannot be. I am a chain. I am not supposed to have these feelings. *sigh* But why are my thoughts only filled with her? I don't get it._

Back to Luna.

Luna- _He was definitely going to say something important. I just know it! Why is he hiding something like this from me?_

Luna suddenly remembers Noir's touch on her skin. As she remembers, her face gets completely red.

Luna- _What is happening to me? Why is my face hot all of a sudden? Why do I keep thinking of that?_

Eli walks in, just getting out of the shower. He only had some shorts on and the towel around his neck. His hair was still damp.

Eli- Wow Luna! Are you okay? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever? Are you sick? (not knowing she was blushing)

Luna- Nah, it's nothing. I finished cleaning everything. I'll go buy some milk tomorrow.

Eli- Thanks for helping out. Oh, can you buy some fish too? We're all out.

Luna- Sure thing. (looks over at him) Make sure to dry yourself better, if you don't want to catch a cold. And also, make sure to put on the rest of your clothes.

She leaves Eli alone in the kitchen.

Eli- Ok… She seems kinda different tonight. I wonder what happened to her.

They all went to sleep in their separate rooms. Luna was tossing and turning, still thinking about everything Noir said and did that day. When John and her were together… he got jealous? When he was alone with her, what was he going to say? Those thoughts and more made her restless. The day after.

John- Morning *yawn* (to Eli) What time is it?

Eli- (looks at a clock) Around 12:30, why?

John- Wow, it's that late? Where are the rest?

Eli- Noir came out of his nest for like two seconds to eat breakfast and then he just went back inside. Luna is out grocery shopping.

John- Oh. What do you think we should do today?

Eli- Hmm… I think we could find out a thing or two on this city. It's better than to stay here doing nothing.

John- Sure, I'm gonna eat first, though and then we could go.

While these are finishing their plans, Luna is out on the market.

Luna- _I couldn't sleep well last night. Was it because of Noir? *sigh* This is too confusing. I don't know what is going on with me. The only person I would be able to talk to about this is Noir, yet he is the main problem in this matter. I can't ask him for advice on what feelings I have for him. That'd just be weird… Ugh! What do I do?_

Luna is very deep into her thoughts when she bumps into a young man.

Luna- I'm so sorr-y? (looks at him)

She looks at the young man who's golden hair was parted in a way to reveal an also golden eye as well as a deep crimson one.

?- It's okay, are you okay?

Luna- Um, yes. (takes a deep breath) I'm Luna. You are?

?- Vincent. Nice to meet you, Luna. Do you need any help with those things? (referring to her grocery bags)

Luna- _Vincent? As in Vincent Nightray? Huh, that means trouble. I need to go now._ No thank you. I live nearby; I wouldn't want to trouble you (politely)

Vincent- No, it's no trouble at all. Please, let me help you. We, the so called children of misfortune should be there for one another.

Luna- (quite shocked to hear that) But us called children of misfortune only bring that to others as well, thanks for the offer, but I can fend for myself.

Luna leaves. This had definitely been a bad day for her. During the night, all she remembered was that feeling of loneliness, and the kindness Noir showed to her. During the day, she was remembered of the misfortune she brought to others and, even if she was shown kindness by that young man, why did it feel so different from when Noir was kind to her? She goes back to where the others were supposed to be, but the place was empty. She puts down the groceries and goes to her room.

Luna- _I can't understand what's going on my head… It recently feels awkward around Noir. I'll be fine if I don't end up alone with him._

The next day…

Even though Luna hasn't been herself lately, she went around the town market once again. She found that it was very busy with a festival coming by. She was intrigued by the thought of what goes on in a festival and decides to see if any of the guys would want to accompany her.

Luna- There's going to be a festival. It's tonight at the town's plaza.

Noir- What about it? _She's been kinda depressed lately… I wonder why?_

Luna- I was thinking that we could go all together, maybe.

Noir- _No way! _ I'm not going. I'm still too tired.

Luna- You have to go! It'll be fun!

Noir- Not even if you beg. (stubbornly)

Luna- Fine! John, let's go you and me together.

She grabbed John's arm and went ahead to leave the room.

Noir- On second thought, I think fresh air will do me good. (pushes John back)

Luna- _I knew it! _Great! But first, we need to go shopping.

Guys- WHAT? We don't have to!

Luna- Yes you have to. You honestly thought that you would go there with that attire you are all wearing?

Guys- We're not going shopping. That's final!

5 minutes later…

Luna- Yay! This is great!

Luna goes ahead and looks for clothes while the rest of the guys wait in front. She was very happy to be able to do some shopping and was humming while doing so.

John- Why is she like that?

Noir- She never got the opportunity to relax and just shop for clothes like this. It's somewhat expected, I think…

Eli- This is such a bother!

John- Stop complaining! If she's happy doing that, let her be happy.

Luna suddenly rushes to the three of them.

Luna- John! What do you think of this one? It definitely suits you.

She puts it in front of him, almost to see if it fits.

John- Sure. It's nice.

Luna- Nah, I think this other one is better. And this one over here is Eli's.

Eli- WHAT? I'm not-

Before he could finish what he was saying Luna already went to buy both shirts. She was having such a good time and actually wasn't paying attention to anything the guys would say. They go to another shop now to find Noir's clothes.

Luna- Noir! You have to put this on!

She brought a bag, full of clothes. All of them for Noir to try on.

Noir- I'm not going to try all that! Just pick something that you like best.

Luna- Come on! That would be no fun!

Eli- Yeah Noir, it'll be no FUN if you don't try them. (sarcastically)

Noir glares at Eli, almost screaming at him that he shouldn't have said anything. Then he looks at Luna, she was almost sad to hear what he had said.

Noir- FINE THEN!

He screams mad. He grabs one shirt that was on top of the stack abruptly.

Noir- I'll try them. Don't you dare laugh at me! That goes to you Eli!

Eli- Whatever you say. _Hahahaha, I hope that he looks ridiculous_

After some time they finally picked the clothes for all the guys. All of them were tired of walking that much just to pick up clothes.

Luna- You can go home now. We'll meet at the centre of the town's plaza when the festival begins.

Noir- Why?

Luna- Just go! Don't make me drag you there.

John- See you then! Let's go Noir.

Later on the guys went to look for Luna where she told them to go.

Eli- I look terrible! This is so uncomfortable.

John- You look… different. Not bad at all.

Eli- _Yeah right!_ (sarcastically)

Noir- Hurry up you two! We are going to be late.

The three of them went to the centre of the plaza but Luna wasn't still there.

Noir- I knew it was a bad idea to leave her alone.

John- Relax, she's taking her time.

Right when John says that Luna appears. There she was, with a beautiful red dress. Its sleeves drooped just below her shoulders. The front of the dress was tied together by some white lace. The train of the dress flowed beautifully on the back. For the first time she had her hair loose, part of it went over her left shoulder. A big and fully bloomed rose held her bangs to a side; her eyes were fully uncovered revealing the magenta colour in them. She wore white high heels making her look taller. All of her clothes seemed to match her well, almost to perfection.

John- Wow! You really look pretty!

Luna- Thanks.

Eli- John! Look, look! They're selling food, right there at that shop.

John was immediately dragged down to the shop by Eli. In an instant Noir and Luna were left alone.

Noir- Um… You do look good. (embarrassed)

Luna- You really think so? Don't I look silly?

Noir- You look perfect and beautiful.

Luna blushed lightly.

Luna- Thank you. You don't look bad yourself.

Noir- Thanks…

Suddenly a loud noise startled them.

John- Luna! Noir! Hurry up or we're leaving you!

They went ahead to have fun at the festival. All the people assisting were very lively. They were all celebrating for the peaceful and prosperous year they had. In this town the town folks had a unique tradition that could only be seen from their village. They replaced the original fireworks with the auroras. They say that if you are able to watch one you get good luck for that year. As they walked through the festival they enjoyed themselves like they never had done before.

Eli- *yawn* I'm tired.

Luna- Wait a little longer. There's a big event coming soon.

John- Can't they just hurry up?

Luna- No, they can't. Wait for it, you won't be disappointed.

John- Whatever you say.

Luna- Lets look for a good spot.

Noir- How about there?

Luna- No! It should be like a rooftop or somewhere high.

Guys- ?

Noir- Why a rooftop?

Luna- Because the display will be seen best from there. Let's go.

They reach the top of the building

Luna- (Looks at the sky) This is perfect! (happily)

The guys look at each other quite puzzled. They had no idea what was going on in her head. Suddenly, the whole sky lit up whit blues and greens and purples. They all stay amazed looking at the lights.

Luna- (lies on the roof) I wish this day would never end! It's just perfect!

The rest sit around her staring at the night sky. But, as anything in this world, it passed. The group goes back to the apartment and after the much needed day of rest, they went to sleep.

A couple of days afterwards…

John- We need to hurry up. I'm going to look around in town and see what I can find out. It's not safe to stay in only one place.

Luna- What are you looking for?

Eli- That's none of your business.

Luna- If you don't want to tell me, fine I won't force you to speak of anything you don't want to.

John- It's ok. I mean, if you don't know, how could you possibly help me?

Luna- Really, don't force yourself.

John- Don't worry, I won't.

He takes a deep breath.

John- It all occurred two years ago. You could say my life was perfect. My family loved me, we had money and we lived peaceful lives. It all happened so suddenly that I couldn't do anything about it; when I got back all town, my father and brother were dead... Then I saw how they killed my mother, she was desperately trying to run away to save me. For many nights, I couldn't sleep thinking about her, her screams echoed in my mind just like a broken record. I really don't know how I survived that night and honestly I don't know why I did.

Luna- Don't worry. If you survived that night, it was meant to be that way. But you need to know this, there are more people in this world suffering… either the same way you are or even worse. You're lucky to have Eli by your side, so you should be thankful for that.

John- Well, now you know my past… but… I don't know yours. How is it that you ended up doing a contract with Noir?

Luna- Um… That's quite a long story. My parents abandoned me when I was four. I lived in the streets until a young lady picked me up and fed me. No one wanted to have a child of misfortune… a child with red eyes, but this lady took me in. But soon, everything went bad. Like your story, a man by the name Kevin Regnard became a contractor and killed everyone in the village… I was the sole survivor. (voice breaks a little) I watched him kill that one person I cared about. I became an illegal contractor. (shows part of her incuse) Then I was dragged to the Abyss. Later on, the Will of the Abyss, Alice, gave me a second chance… with a chain to protect me.

John- Noir?

Luna- Yeah. He was to protect me here at least until I reached the age of 18 and I could fend for myself. But I couldn't muster the thought of losing someone who'd been with me my whole life. So… when I escaped the House of Fianna, I stole this (shows the necklace with the incuse) from Pandora. I made a legal contract with Noir, so he would stay with me. You know, his attitude used to be so different.

John- Really?

Luna- Yeah, he never used my name and would always stand beside me like if he were my butler or something.

John- (laughs at the thought of Noir being well-mannered) What happened to make him change?

Luna- When I was taken to Fianna, when I still didn't know how to read, I made him read these books. They all had that character who was kind of always in the controversy of not knowing how to act around other people. Once, he actually said he felt that way so, I told him that he didn't need to try to pretend to be anyone else but himself. The next day, he just suddenly started acting like he usually is. It's so weird isn't it?

John- Well, don't you think it's weirder that we have two chains acting as humans with us?

Luna- (smiles) That is so true.

John- Oh, by the way, did you ever find your real parents again?

Luna's mood suddenly changes with the question.

Luna- No… I never did. And honestly, I'd never want to meet them. (looks at John as if she were asking him not to ask any more questions)

John- I thought I was the only one with problems. (smiles and looks at Luna) Thanks for understanding me. But, you should know that our time is shortened and I really wish to achieve my goals before running out of time.

Luna- Don't worry about it. We really don't have to rush, we have enough time.

John- Honestly, I don't have all that time, as you say.

John pulls the buttons of his shirt revealing the incuse on the left of his chest, only needing a few more movements to fulfil the revolution.

Eli- Why didn't you tell me anything? You didn't tell me it was this far! I wouldn't have used my powers that much if I knew.

Luna- I didn't know anything either, and I even dragged you into my problems.

John- There is nothing you can do about it. Don't worry, even if you do, I'll end up in the Abyss anyways. Eli, we should go.

They left the room and the silence grew. Luna knew to perfection what he was going through. In that moment, Noir walks into the room, a bit sleepily.

Noir- Morning. *yawns* What was that all about? You guys were pretty noisy. (stretches)

Then he realizes how Luna was. She was too deep in thought to actually notice when he woke up. He waved his hand in front of her to make her react.

Noir- Earth to Luna, are you there?

Luna- Huh? Noir, you're awake? Did you eat breakfast?

Noir- What happened? Are you okay?

Luna- What do you mean? I'm myself, as usual.

Noir- No you're not. I can tell that something is bothering you, (looks straight into her eyes) Tell me, what is bothering you?

Luna- It's about John.

Noir- (Mad) What did he do to you? Are you hurt? Where is he? (agitated)

Luna- No, no! It's not that! (tries to calm him down)

Noir- So what is it about?

Luna- John doesn't have much time left… his incuse is almost complete. We need to help him... and Eli.

Noir- You don't have the duty to do so. It's not your fault that things are this way.

Luna- But I know how it feels. The desperation of knowing that you don't have time and what awaits you is nothing but pure emptiness. At least let's help him… please Noir. (begs)

Noir- (gives in) If you want this, then I'll do whatever in my power to help you too.

Meanwhile John and Eli were walking around town.

Eli- _You didn't tell me anything_ (mad)

John- _You didn't have to know_

Eli- _Of course I have to know! I'm part of this contract don't you remember?_

John- _Oh, just shut up already! Aren't we supposed to investigate?_

Eli- _Sheesh, you don't take me into consideration. Let's finish already. I'm not in a good mood today._

Both of them stayed quiet. The atmosphere got from bad to worse. They walked until they reached some part of town that was poorer. You could see how people looked at John wanting to steal something. They reached a bar and went looking for an ex-officer of Pandora that they heard about.

John- Are you Pandora's ex-officer?

Man- Who are you? You're nothing but a kid.

John- I need to ask you about the killing that went about in a town two years ago.

Man- Why would you need to know? I know nothing.

John- That is none of your business. I'll pay you handsomely if you tell me what I need.

Man- Oh, it depends on the amount. Maybe I can remember.

John takes out a small leather bag full of gold and silver coins. He knew that eventually he could need money for this so that's why he saved it.

Man- Ah yes, I remember now. I'll tell you, but this information didn't come from me, got it? (leans onto the table)

John- Spit it out already.

Man- That day we were patrolling, searching for some criminal that was escaping from us, or that is what we were told. Supposedly that town was where the majority of the criminals we look for were from. The investigation was very short and our superior ordered us to exterminate the whole city. We followed the orders. No one was left alive.

John- Except me. Now, tell me, who was your commanding superior? And where can I find him?

Man- Arthur Black. He retired and moved to Reveil, near the clocktower.

John- That's all I need.

John leaves. They headed back quickly, looking for Luna and Noir.

Eli- What do you plan to do now? Are you going to kill him?

John- That was my original plan, but I don't know now… let's see if we can get to him for now.

Both went to the house and started packing.

Noir- What's the hurry?

John- We are going to move. You can stay here; you don't have to get involved in this.

Luna- What? After everything we've been through? You can count on us, we're your friends. I'll help you, what is going on?

John- (looks at her) You don't have to worry, Eli and I will take care of this.

He rushes to the door but he's stopped by Luna.

Luna- I get that you want to do the one man army thing, but you've been dealing with all your problems by yourself. I don't know much about friends…or even how to act like one, but I know that you can rely on us. Let me help you, you don't need to suffer and act tough. It's painful and lonely.

John- (gets close to her) I don't need your help. (coldly)

Luna- John… I know what you have been through.

Her voice shakes as she is reminded about her past. But suddenly, she goes back to her senses.

Luna- Okay! It was just decided, I am going with you whether you like it or not!

Noir- Don't force yourself, if they say they can do it alone, so be it.

Luna- Shut up Noir! (looks angrily at him) I'm still going!

John- But I already-

Luna- Noir, pack your things. We are going. (looks at John madly) Don't you dare tell me not to go.

Eli- _She sure is stubborn, I guess we have no choice._

John- You don't listen, do you?

Luna- Well that is the result of spending 12 years of your life with an overprotective chain. Besides, you won't get rid of me that easily, even if you wanted to.

John- You should know. I found the one who killed my family. I won't stop you if you want to come. But I wish to deal with him myself.

Luna- Okay.

Luna is out with Noir seeing what new info they can find when they bump into some members of Pandora. As they run from Pandora, they find themselves in an alleyway face to face with the man who slaughtered the village she lived in.

Luna- Break? (startled)

Break- You put them through quite the chase, missy.

Luna- I'm not doing anything to deserve this treatment from you guys! I haven't done anything wrong!

Break- Yet you are a fugitive.

Noir- Luna, we should go. Last time we saw him, he lured us to a trap. You know he doesn't treat us as humans.

Luna- Wait, Break. Last time you almost killed Noir trying to get him to talk. What did you want from him?

Break-…

Luna- It's fine if you don't tell me, but I also had another question for you.

Break- Oh?

Luna- How can you live with yourself after killing over 100 innocent people?

While she was speaking to Break, another Pandora member had snuck into the alleyway. He centred his gun and… Bang! The sound startled the three of them. The Pandora officer flees believing Break would take care of the rest.

Luna- (looks at Noir) Are you hurt?

Noir- No.

Luna- Oh… (relieved) that's good.

Luna collapses. The bullet had gone straight to her abdomen and she was bleeding, a lot. Noir quickly gets to her.

Break- Seeing the circumstances, I'll let you go this time. And… let her know, that everything I did before was erased from the past. The Will of the Abyss granted that wish for me.

Break leaves. Noir holds onto Luna and takes her back to the apartment.

Noir- I need help! Luna's been shot!

Eli- What?

Noir- (panics) We need to stop the bleeding but, it's bad. We need a doctor!

John- But they'll find out our location.

Luna- (weakly) Hey… just get the medical kit. I'll tell you what you need to do.

They get the medical kit, water and some other materials.

Luna- I also need some rum or alcohol, whatever you can find.

They all look at Luna, quite puzzled.

Luna- For the wound!

They react quickly. Once they had all the stuff.

Luna- (breathing painfully) I need to take this… off. (begins to unbutton her shirt)

Noir- What are you doing? (blushing badly)

Luna- What does it look like? (annoyed/ uncovers the wound and puts some of the alcohol) Ugh! Now, John, get the knife.

John- Ok, (holds it) Now what?

Luna- Get the bullet out, now.

She lies down on the table. They put some more alcohol on the wound again and on the knife. Luna makes a pained face but, toughs it out quickly. The knife went in… very deep. Blood gushed out of the wound and the pain made her head fuzzy.

Noir- You're hurting her!

John- I'm trying, but the bullet is real deep and I can't- found it!

He manages to get the whole bullet out.

Luna- (sweating/ panting/ in pain) Good job. Now you have to sew the wound.

John- What? There's more?

He manages to sew it together pretty well. He bandages up the wound and takes a deep breath of relief.

Luna- Great (laughs a bit) Now you've graduated as a surgeon.

Noir- (smiles/ relieved) Are you okay now?

Luna- A bit. (the pain still persisted as she buttons her shirt back)

Noir- C'mon (helps her up) It'd be best if you go to your room and rest up.

He helps her get to her room.

Noir- I'm really glad you're okay.

Luna- Don't worry, I'm a tough girl. (sitting on the bed)

Noir- You still have to be careful. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Uh… I mean, what all of us would do without you. (a bit nervous)

Luna- (smiles weakly) Thanks a lot Noir, for everything.

Noir- (embarrassed) No prob. You should get to sleep now. If you need anything, I'm outside.

Luna- 'Kay. (tired, lies down)

Once outside the room, Noir finds himself in the company of the other guys who were still pretty shaken up.

John- Oh, man, I can't believe I just did that! I stuck a knife inside Luna!

Noir- When you put it that way, I feel like punching you. However, thanks for saving her. There might've been even worse problems if that bullet would've stayed there.

Eli- Yeah John, you were awesome!

John- Thanks? One mistake could've killed her, however.

Noir- One mistake and you wouldn't be here.

Eli- *yawn* It's been a really long day. I'm gonna sleep.

John- Yeah, me too. Our mission would have to wait.

All three depart ways and go to their rooms… The next morning…

Luna- Noir! Let go of me! Let me do this!

Noir- No way! You'll just get hurt!

John- Just tell us how to do it.

Luna- You won't be able to! (refuses)

Eli- I wanna cook too!

The whole group stood in the kitchen in a struggle. They didn't want Luna to strain herself cooking so; they're trying to hold her away from the kitchen.

Luna- (sits down, defeated) *sigh* If I see smoke coming out, I'm going to cook.

She gives them instructions on how to make breakfast. They eat and afterwards…

Luna- (stands up) I'll be back soon.

Noir- Where are you going?

Luna- To take a shower. What? Now I can't even do that alone?

She leaves kind of in a bad mood, stomping to the bathroom.

John- Way to go Noir, now she's mad at you.

Noir- Just shut up. (also irritated)

Noir stands up to leave to his room. While he walked, Luna ran out of the bathroom, holding onto her towel, and dripping wet. Everyone stays still.

Luna- Ow, I came here too fast. (Pain swells in her abdomen)

Noir- What are you doing? (trying not to look at her)

Luna- (panicky) There is a huge cockroach in the bath! (terrified)

Everyone- …

Noir- Luna, get some clothes on! (turning away)

Luna- But I left them in the bathroom! I can't go in there now!

John- (laughs) You are afraid of cockroaches? You seem like such a fearless girl.

Luna- Shut up and get rid of it! (angry at John)

Eli- (looks around) Where is Noir?

Noir comes out of the bathroom.

Noir- It's done (smoke rising from his hands) Now please go back into the bathroom, Luna. (still not looking at her)

Luna- But what if there are any more?

Noir- I checked and double checked.

Luna- (gets close to Noir; her hair is still wet and her eyes are uncovered) Thanks! (smiles)

Noir- You're wel- (looks at her and turns completely red again) Uh… I think… I am …. Going… to …. (rushes to his room)

Luna goes inside the bathroom.

Eli- Okay… That was weird.

John- I think she didn't even realize what was going on. (throws himself on the couch)

After some time…

Luna- (drying her hair) That was great! (happy)

John- ... (asleep on the couch)

Eli- (passes by) Hey Luna, feel better?

Luna- Yep. Where's Noir?

Eli- He went outside a while back, I think he's on reconnaissance, but I really don't know.

Luna- But there are still Pandora members around. How could he go out after what happened yesterday?

Eli- I don't know what's gotten into him, but he took off really fast.

Luna- John! Wake up! (loudly)

John got startled by Luna's screams. He jumps from the couch with his dagger in hand.

John- Is it Pandora? What happened? (agitated)

Luna- It's worse! Noir is missing!

John-… (sits on the couch again) Whatever! (mad) Let him play a bit! You worry too much, Luna. (puts his dagger down and go to sleep)

Luna- Come on! Help me find him! (pushing him around, pulling his blanket)

John- Let me sleep! I'm tired! (holding the blanket tightly)

Luna- Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

John-*sigh* … (gives up) What would make you shut up?(grumpy)

Luna- Find Noir!

John- Ok! Ok! Sheesh Luna, do you seriously think that Noir is that defenceless?

Luna- I can't afford to have him locked by Pandora again. You saw how they left him last time.

They go around town looking for Noir. Gladly they didn't see any Pandora officials nearby. They asked people in town, but nobody would know about him.

John- Seriously? How hard is it to find a giant bird around here?

Eli- We should go back, in case Noir gets there too.

Luna- We still have to look for him. (worried) What if Pandora has him?

John- (holds her shoulders) Relax Luna! He's a powerful chain, he can defend himself.

They head back to the house Luna was still convinced that they needed to look for Noir. They arrive and Noir was there.

Luna- Where have you been! (punching him many times)

Noir- Stay calm! I only went for a walk. (holding her fists)

Luna- A walk? (gets even madder) Do you know how worried we were? And let me punch you!

Noir- No. (refused)

Luna- How could you go like that? After what happened last night you still went alone?

Noir- I can fend for myself, Luna.

John- That's what I said but she didn't listen to me.

Luna- We've spent most of the day looking for you! Was it so hard to stay indoors? (with a worried face)

Noir- _She was really worried about me?_ Um… I'm sorry? I needed some fresh air.

Luna- Then open up a window! (turns away) I'm going to change these bandages. (moves to her room)

John- Wow Noir, this is a record, this is the second time she gets mad at you today.

Noir- I told you to shut up the first time, didn't I? (goes to his room and locks the door)

John- Ah, now I can resume my work (jumps back at the couch)

Eli- What work?

John- I'm going to sleep

Eli- But I'm hungry again.

John- No way, tell Luna, I'm gonna sleep. Tell her it's payback for waking me up to look for Noir.

Eli- She's still changing the bandages. I'll starve to death!

John- No you won't, you're big enough to wait a while longer. So let me sleep.

Eli- You're the worst! (mad)

John- Yeah, yeah. Go eat and play somewhere far enough. (covers himself with the blanket and goes to sleep)

Luna gets out of her room, done changing her bandages. She was still mad at Noir for what he did but didn't want to take it on the others. So, she tried to distract her mind with someone else.

Luna- What's up Eli?

Eli- I'm starving. John won't get me anything and said that you have to do it. Could you teach me how to do something? Don't want you to push yourself too much.

Luna- Don't worry about it, I'll make you something. As for John, ignore him next time he asks for something.

Eli- Nah. Even though he's like that sometimes I can't deny any request from him.

Luna- Why not?

Eli- He gave me this "new life" you could say. He gave me the opportunity to be in this world and treats me like I'm someone important to him, not like a property. He might not look like it but he does worry for me.

Luna- You two are really fond for each other. Stay here I'll make something to eat.

Eli- Thanks!

Luna and Eli eat dinner while the other two were in their rooms. They left the topic of Noir's disappearance aside, evading any unreasonable fights between them. Eli didn't take John's attitude too seriously and continued as if nothing happened. And so they continued with their journey...

It had been a couple of weeks since Luna encountered Break for the second time. They decided to move onto the next city but, on their way there, they were separated within the crowd. The busy streets didn't allow them to see each other, let alone get back together. They frantically search for each other but to no end. After the streets quieted down, John and Noir are able to find each other find each other but not the other two.

Noir- (worried) We need to find Luna.

John- And Eli. But where could they be?

While they're looking…

Luna- I don't like the looks of this.

Eli- It seems too coincidental. We just got here and we got separated?

Luna- (realizes) We've been followed! It's a trap!

Before even finishing the sentence, they were surrounded.

Eli- There is no choice left. We have to get out of here.

Eli transforms into his cat form. Meanwhile…

John- (with pain in his chest) Eli is using his powers, he's in trouble.

Noir- We have to get there fast. Luna might be there too.

Luna- (running, reaches them) Noir! John! We… ambushed (panting/ tired)

Noir- Calm down, are you okay?

Luna- yeah, I'm fine.

John- Have you seen Eli?

Luna- We were ambushed and he told me to find you guys while he took care of them.

Noir- Where is he now?

Luna- I don't know. He was fighting when I left. Near the town square. We were lured right into a trap.

John- We have to go now. (starts walking) Ah!

When he took the step forward, a large gash appears in his leg. He falls to the ground, holding the bleeding leg.

John- What the -? (pain recurs with more gashes, cuts and bruises)

Luna- We need to find Eli before anything else happens to them.

Noir helps John stand upright and they walk over to the town square. The battle was still going on. Eli's snow-white hair was tainted red with blood from various wounds. The attackers had him bound and injured. They had the advantage.

Noir- Stay here. I'll help him. (walks forward but stops and looks back) And… Cover your ears.

Noir transforms to his bird form and flies between the assailants and Eli. A piercing shriek deafens their opponents. Then, a fiery burst reduces most of the surroundings to nothing but ash. The ones left standing had no choice but to flee. Luna helps John get over to where Eli was. Noir stayed in his Phoenix form making sure no one would get near them. Eli was deeply injured, so was John.

Luna-(kneels down near Eli) We need to stop the bleeding.

She rips part of her cloak and uses it as a tourniquet on Eli's leg. A small whimper is heard as she puts pressure on it. She goes to John and does the same thing.

John- Ow!

Luna- Don't be a baby. Luckily this is the deepest wound. The rest are just surface ones. You still need to keep off the leg for a while. We need to make sure we're not being followed and find a safe place to rest and take care of that.

With great effort, Eli turns to his human form… Noir as well. Noir goes over to John and helps him stand again.

Noir- Luna, help Eli. We have to get out of here now.

They start walking. Eli and John tried not to put too much weight on their busted legs while holding onto the other two.

John- What do you think they wanted with us?

Noir- I don't know. They probably followed us since we saw Break and Luna got shot. I just don't know how we never realized it.

Luna- At least we are all alive. It could've been worse.

When she says it, Eli got worse and falls.

Luna- Eli! (tries holding onto him) Noir! Eli has a fever!

Noir- (looks at John) Are you feeling the same?

John- Nah, this is nothing I can't manage. (panting a bit)

Noir- (picks up Eli) Luna, help John. We need to get somewhere fast. (looks at the sky) Before it rains. We barely have time left.

John- Where do we even go?

Luna- Far away from here.

They walk for a very long time. John kept losing blood and he becomes weaker and weaker. The rain poured on them. Their hooded cloaks didn't actually help cover them from the rain. Their vision was blurry. They didn't know how much time had passed before they got under the roof of a forest. As they walked, a strange figure approached them. Their stamina was low; they had no strength to even fight them.

?- Hey, are you weary? (woman voice) Come with me. I live very close.

Luna- (hesitant) Who are you? What do you want with us?

?- Don't worry child. I won't hurt you. I live in this forest, I'm a doctor. I was out for medicinal plants right now and it seems as though you might need them.

Noir and Luna look at each other. They were tired, injured, and this was their best choice. They go along with the woman and they get to a wooden cottage. Inside, the glow and warmth of the fireplace was enough to get part of their spirits up. The doctor took off her hood and uncovered a very pretty woman. She was older than all of them, but her long brown hair and deep brown eyes made her look normal… And that normal was what they never even had. They all take off their hoods.

Luna- Thank you very much.

Doctor- No need. (looks at Eli) Bring the child here (motioning to a separate room) And… (looks for a bowl of water and some bandages and takes them to Luna) I believe you know how to bandage him up?

Luna- Yeah. I'll take care of him.

Doctor- Ah, this too (gives her a couple of towels) If you stay wet, you'll also catch a cold and get a fever as well.

Luna- Is that what Eli has?

Doctor- Uh? The child? I don't know, I'll check him now.

The doctor leaves John and Luna alone.

Luna- (bandaging him up) Don't worry, Eli will be fine.

John- How did you know I was worried about Eli?

Luna- It's obvious. There are more bruises than cuts, that's good. (finishes bandaging him and puts the towel over his hair)

John- Are you alright? You always seem tough on the outside, but I know you try to hide what you truly feel.

Luna- I guess I am a bit worried about Eli as well. Apart from that, I guess I am just tired. We've been through a lot these past few days. It seems as though Pandora has it in for us.

John- Yeah, seems so. *sigh* This fireplace is really warm.

Luna- (gets a towel over her hair as well) You're right.

Noir gets out of the room and goes to them.

Noir- Apparently he's stable.

John- (stands up/ wobbling) Really? (happy to hear that) Great!

Luna- (gives another towel to Noir) You should dry up as well.

Noir- (holds the towel) Thanks.

The doctor comes back from the room as well.

Doctor- He's in a delicate state, but he'll live. His lesions are pretty serious, so I gave him some medicinal herbs that help with the pain. Don't worry, he's fine.

Luna- Thank you very much for all of this.

Doctor- It is my job to help those in need. (smiles) But I am not one you can fool easily. I know that boy with the white hair is not human. His wounds began to heal the moment his fever went down. (they get a bit uneasy) Don't worry, I won't do anything to you or tell anyone anything about you. No one comes to this forest anymore, only when they need medicines or attention. But only those who want to keep hidden. As I guessed you four wanted to as well. Although you are quite young… all of you are very young to be here. I will not ask for any details, so, please, you need to rest now. (leaves)

Luna- Thanks. (looks at the guys) I'm going to check on Eli. You two can rest for now.

John- No, I'll stay with him for now. You and Noir should rest. I'll stay with him.

Noir- Sure. (looks around) Our bags are dry, so should our clothes. It'd be best if we changed. This one is still humid and we cannot afford to get sick.

Luna- Great. (rummages around to find her clothes) Here we go.

After a while she comes back with a new change of clothes and Noir goes to change. Once he is done…

Luna- Is this place safe for us to recover? (sitting in front of the fireplace)

Noir- I believe so (sits near her). In case anything happen, we need to make sure to move out at any time.

Luna- Yeah. *shivers*

Noir- Are you cold?

Luna- A bit. We've been walking around the rain for almost the whole day. It's bound to be cold.

Noir stands up and looks around for a blanket. Once he finds one, he puts it on top of Luna.

Luna- Hey! (pokes her head from under the blanket) You are just—

Noir- (laughs) You said you were cold.

Luna knows these moments aren't supposed to happen. She and Noir aren't supposed to get any closer but, it was inevitable… she saw him as though he were a normal human and he didn't see her as a misfortunate being. They covered the other's flaws with their own.

Luna- It's been really tiresome today. I'm going to rest.

She goes over and lies down on the bed made of quilts and blankets. In a while, she was already fast asleep.

Noir- _It has been tough on Luna, is she really alright? I cannot help but to worry._

Noir looks at Luna relieved and smiles. He touches her cheek softly and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Noir- Good night (whispering)

Luna- Don't go!

Luna grabs Noir's hand tightly; she was still asleep when doing so.

Noir- _That scared me! I thought she woke up! Did she notice?_

Noir tries to get his hand back but Luna's grasp was too tight. He didn't want to wake her up since she doesn't have the chance to sleep like this too often.

Noir- _I'll just wait until she wakes up._

Next morning...

Luna- _It's so warm here. It feels nice…_*yawn* That was some good sleep. (She looks at her side and Noir was with there, hugging her and sleeping soundly)AAAHH! (screams)

Noir- (wakes up abruptly) Oh crap! I fell asleep too. (realizes where he is and stands almost immediately) I'm really sorry Luna! You wouldn't let go of my hand so I stayed. I'm really sorry! (embarrassed)

Luna- Noir, don't panic. Nothing happened; you don't have to explain yourself. You didn't do anything bad. (blushing)_What was he doing? He was hugging me!_

Noir- _How could I have done that? I didn't realize it until now._

Luna- I'll go and check Eli and John. (evading eye contact)

Noir- Ok. (not looking at her/embarrassed)

Luna goes and checks John and Eli. She sees the doctor walking by just coming out from John and Eli's room.

Luna- How are they doing?

Doctor- The young one recovered fast as expected. The other one is recovering at his own pace, by tomorrow he would be just fine.

Luna- Thanks. _That's a relief._

Luna goes to see John and Eli. Eli was already up, helping John with all he needed. John was energetic even with wound that bad; he kept insisting that he was just fine.

Luna- How are you doing?

John- Just fine but these things (referring to all the bandages) are getting in my way. I can't walk like usual.

Luna- You should stay put. The doctor said that by tomorrow you'll be able to leave.

John- That's too long! I'm really bored in here; there is nothing to do. (complaining)

Eli- You're sounding just like a little kid. Let me do things around here for a bit. I'm not that unreliable.

Luna- You should listen to him. You're in no condition to be walking like that.

John- Ok. But I'm warning you, it'll not be that easy to take care of me.

Eli- I'll take care of you, at least that much. You always take care of me so this is kinda like settling the debt for all that you have done for me.

John- _He said it? He's always too embarrassed to actually say something. _Ok... no prob.

Luna- Well, I'll be going now. Get a lot rest if you want to get better quickly.

John- Roger that!

Luna leaves the room and the two of them are alone again.

John- I'm okay, really. You don't have to worry that much.

Eli- I do have to worry! It's my fault that you got injured. If I had been more careful nothing of this would have happened. (mad at himself)

John- There was no way you could predict that ambush. You did your best and protected Luna.

Eli- Maybe, but I fought like a newbie. I was too convinced that I would win against all of them. (ashamed)

John pats Eli's head to calm him. He perfectly knew how he felt. The feeling of being powerless, not being able to protect the ones that you care more of.

John- Don't worry. Everything is fine now.

John sits down and eats some food the doctor brought. Eli takes care of a few thing and helps John changing the bandages.

John- _He's too worried. Might as well not do something stupid and worry him more. _I'm going to sleep for a while.

Eli- Ok. Rest well.

Back to Luna and Noir...

Luna- We should be on the lookout; there is no guarantee that this place is safe. There might still be some of those people who attacked us. (tries not to look at him too much/ remembers what happened that morning)

Noir- But we have to wait until John gets better, there is no way he could confront anyone in his condition.

Luna- And what do you suppose we do? We can't stay here for too long.

Noir- First of all, you need to calm down. You haven't rested well ever since you got shot. And I know you keep on having dreams about your past.

Luna- How did you know about that?

Noir- Last night you pleaded me not to leave. Wasn't that what happened with your parents when they abandoned you in that village?

Luna- I don't know why these thoughts keep recurring in my head. It keeps coming back as if it were haunting me. I think it's just terrible. It's really painful. What do I do Noir? (about to cry)

Noir- I think you should just bury those painful thoughts with new ones. Ones you make yourself. That way, you don't have to think about that which hurts you and just think about those things you like and are grateful for. (trying to cheer her up)

Luna- Didn't you get that from a book? (puzzled)

Noir- Maybe (smiles)

Luna- Thanks a lot. (smiles back) You always seem to be there when I most need you.

Noir- Isn't that what I'm here for? To always be by your side?

Luna- Yeah but, sometimes I wonder… are you only here because the Will of the Abyss asked you to? Or is it because I am your contractor?

Noir- _How did this topic change so drastically all of a sudden?_ No. It's not because of any of that.

Luna- Then why do you always force yourself to do everything for me?

Noir- Because, I know you better than anyone. I know that if I were to leave you'd be sad. I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to cry because of something I've done.

Luna was very happy to hear those words but, she didn't know how to react. She gives him a hug and thanks him for everything. She then leaves quickly. She closes the door to the room behind her back. Something felt different this time. A pain in her chest and the feeling of a forever longing took hold of her. She knew something definitely was different. Luna grabs a book from her few belongings. She begins to read a couple of pages. Could it really be? It described the same symptoms she was feeling… Apparently, they were they symptoms of someone that was… in love? She was in love with Noir? She decides to talk to John about it, he's the only other human, and so, maybe he knows something. She goes over to his room.

Luna's voice- John, I have to tell you something but, you have to keep it a secret. Got it?

John's voice- Sure, what is it?

Luna's voice- *deep breath* I think… I think I'm in love with—

Noir moves away from the door. It was too much. He had heard too much.

Noir- _Luna's in love? With him? _(confused) No… (softly) It just can't be. _But there is no doubt she is talking with him… Why? Why am I feeling this way?_

Luna gets out of the room.

Luna- Noir? (startled) Is there something you want?

Noir- Uh, no… I was going to see if you wanted anything. I planned to go out to the market, but I was broke and I needed to come back for money. (quickly)

Luna- Oh, really? Um… I don't think there's anything we need here. Is there anything wrong Noir?

Noir- What do you mean?

Luna- You look as if something is bothering you.

Noir- It's nothing. I'm going out. (avoiding her)

Luna- Wait, do you want me to go with you?

Noir- You don't have to, I'll be fine. (starts leaving)

Luna- Wh—

John walks out of the room.

John- Hey, why are you two arguing?

Noir- None of your business (brushes past him/ leaves)

Luna- I wonder what happened to him. (worried)

John- I think you should go check on him.

Luna- I don't know how. He suddenly seems to be avoiding me.

John- What if he heard-? (referring to the earlier conversation)

Luna- (shocked) No! He couldn't!

Luna runs off suddenly. She walks through the forest but the bushes and the trees were crowded… she couldn't see anything. Apart from that… she was lost. She frantically looks around but, finds nothing. Suddenly, she gets startled by two powerful arms that hold onto her shoulders.

?- I thought I told you, you should've stayed at home. (behind her)

Luna- But we need to talk!

They find a small clearing and make their way to it.

Noir- What? (coldly)

Luna- Uh, it's about my conversation with John, isn't it? You heard? All of it?

Noir- I heard enough. You don't need to tell me about it.

Luna- Then why are you avoiding me?

Noir- Because I am honestly not interested in knowing the rest of it. Your personal feelings shouldn't be any of my business. (mad)

Luna- (real angry) What? You're such a jerk Noir!

Noir- Really? I'm the bad guy? Luna you are worse! You speak perfectly fine with John, heck you even share secrets, but you can't with me? I've been with you my whole life!

Luna- So this is a temper tantrum 'cause you are jealous of John? Fine! I'll take it all back! I can't believe I actually told John I was in love with you!

She tries to run away but, Noir grabs onto her hand and pulls her back.

Noir- What did you say? (almost in a whisper)

Luna- (struggles to get free) Let go of me!

Noir- Repeat that last sentence one more time. Please.

Luna- (mad) I said I can't believe I told John that I loved you.

Noir- (sighs with relief) What? Then all of this was a misunderstanding?

Luna- What do you mean a misunderstanding? (still mad but not struggling)

Noir- I believed you told John you loved him.

Luna- What? No! (realizes what happened) I was talking to him because he might understand me, since he's human. He was bound to at least be able to tell me what I should do. I don't know anything about these feelings… (quite embarrassed)

Noir- So you trust him because he's human? That's why you told him before telling me?

Luna- That's not it. I really trust you Noir, it's just—

Noir- I'm a chain? Is that why? But wait, weren't you saying that you-?

Luna- Noir, I- I said that love you. (makes him shut up with only those words/ her face is really red and her eyes are a bit teary)

Noir- (hugs her/ covering her face) Don't you ever show that face to anyone but me. How can you feel that way even if I'm a chain?

Luna- I don't care. I never thought of you as a chain. You are my best friend. You have always been here for me. Noir, I really, truly -

Noir- No, I mean… (whispers) I love you too.

Luna- What? (looks at him) What did you say?

Noir- (blushes deeply) Nothing important.

Luna- It was very important!

Noir- You heard it perfectly fine.

Luna- I want you to say it again. (teasing)

Noir- No way (blushing even more)

Luna- Hey Noir. (makes eye contact) What happens now? (walking with him)

Noir- I don't know. Are you still mad at me? (w/ one arm around her)

Luna- I think I'll forgive you this time. (smiles)

Noir- Only this time?

Noir keeps talking to Luna coming up with different excuses on how she should forgive him for inevitable events and so on. Luna pays almost no attention to him. She gets on her tiptoes, pulls him close and gives him a kiss.

Luna- (softly) You are talking too much Noir. (with her arms wrapped around his neck/ looking straight at him)

Noir takes a couple of steps back trying to cover his face which was getting redder and redder.

Luna- Oh, I'm sorry, if you didn't like that. I won't do it again.

Noir- (mumble) I don't mind. I- it's not like I hate it, just warn me next time.

Luna- Who said there was going to be a next time? (smiles)

Noir leans toward her and Luna approaches him. They kiss one more time, neither of them actually holding back. None of them knows exactly what love is but, they didn't actually care. That didn't matter anymore. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they look at each other sweetly.

Luna- So, all those times you said you weren't interested in love, was it a lie?

Noir- I actually never gave it much thought by that time.

Luna- I definitely have to tell John, he's actually helped me a lot on this.

Noir- No! Keep John and the fur ball out of this.

Luna- Why? (confused)

Noir- I don't want them to know yet, that's all. (lets go of her) And by the way, keep some distance from John. You two get pretty close some times.

Luna- (laughs a bit) Could it be you're jealous of that too?

Noir- Why would I be? (turns away to cover his embarrassed face)

Luna-_ Same old Noir._ Ok, fine, I won't tell them. But if you start the topic, I'll finish it.

Noir- Sure. (looks up) It's going to rain soon, we should head back.

Luna- (happy) Yeah.

They go back to the cottage just in time; the rain began pouring once they were inside. Luna got to her room first and Noir went to the living room.

John- So? What happened? (whispering)

Noir- What do you mean? We just talked on the way back.

John- Ah! That doesn't tell me anything! What did you talk about?

Noir- None of your business. Why are you insisting so much?

John- _Does he know already?_ Oh… well, for no reason. (goes away)

Noir-_ I got rid of him for now. He better not butt in anymore._

In the kitchen…

John- Eli, go and ask Noir what happened while he was away.

Eli- Why would I do that? And besides, what makes you think he'll actually tell me something?

John- Just do it!

Eli- Sure but, I'm telling you, he won't say a thing.

He goes to Noir and tries to ask.

Eli- Hey, you, John wants to know what happened while you two were outside. I told him you won't say anything but he didn't actually listen to me.

Noir gets close to Eli's ear and whispers something. While John was spying, he thought that Noir was actually telling Eli the details he wanted to know. Eli goes back to John.

John- That was fast, so, what did he say?

Eli- Noir said: "Go get sucked into the Abyss." (Imitating Noir's voice)

John- (furious) That idiot! I guess all that's left is to ask Luna.

He quietly gets to Luna's room trying not to get caught by Noir. Eli stays behind to guard the door. He enters the room.

John- You have to tell me what happened! Noir won't say anything. And you two seem to be fine after that whole argument you had a couple of hours back. I need to know, the curiosity is killing me!

Luna-_ This is just easy… If Noir hasn't said anything…_ He was just mad at something I told him before you and I were talking. You know how he gets and, he's not going to harm me; that's why he took it out on you. I had to go look for him in the middle of the forest to calm him down a bit before he could come back.

John- _Somehow, that doesn't convince me…_ Are you sure? Did you tell him the thing we talked about?

Luna- No! I can't tell him now. I need to find the appropriate time. I'm in no rush for him to know. I still don't know how he'll react. (lies)

John- _She might be right._ If you need any help, just tell me.

Luna- Yeah, yeah. I will.

Time passes John's wounds have healed and he seriously notices something's different. Luna and Noir are quite close recently. Their fights were heard less and less and sometimes he even saw them close, as if they were really hiding something.

John- Alright! You can stop the act! I know everything. You don't need to keep it a secret anymore.

Noir/Luna- What are you talking about?

John- See! That's what I mean. Both of you have been very close these past few days.

Luna- Maybe you're just imagining things. Noir and I are the same as always.

John- No I am not imagining anything. I am a 99.9% sure that you two are a couple now. Am I right?

Eli- Wow! Seriously? Since when? I didn't know of this!

Luna- John, we are not a-

Noir- So what if we are?

Noir was behind Luna with his arms around her waist.

Luna- What do you think you are doing? (pushes him back)

Noir- What? It's true. We weren't going to keep this secret forever. Weren't you the one who wanted to tell them from day one?

Luna- Yeah, but…

John- I knew it! You two were way too happy when you came back that day! But… why was Noir so mad when he left?

Luna- He heard most of the conversation we had. Up until the part in which I said I was in love with someone. And he thought it was you. (actually reveals everything)

John- Well, no offence, I think I would've made a better couple for you than—ow, ow, ow!

Noir- Are you asking to die? (crushing his skull)

John- (in much pain) So, why did you keep it a secret from us? You could've -

Eli- (interrupts) Congratulations!

Luna- (smiles) Thanks.

John- Hey are you two ignoring the fact that Noir is trying to kill me?

Luna- No, I'm actually enjoying it but, Noir, you should let go for now. We still need him around. Without him, we wouldn't have this adorable kitty here. (petting Eli who had transformed in to a kitty and was laying on her lap)

John- (Noir lets go) You two are evil. Evil!

Eli- (purrs softly) _No they're not, you're just annoying._

John- (to Eli) I heard that!

Eli- I haven't said anything!

John- But you thought it!

The days went on and they were all in tip top shape.

Doctor- I usually don't have much people who stay here for so long.

Luna- Thank you for your hospitality.

Noir looks at her quite suspicious.

Doctor- I won't tell anyone you were here… don't worry.

Noir- I hope so. For your safety.

Luna- (looks at Noir quickly) Really Noir?

Noir- Ok, ok. Thanks doc.

John- Yeah, you were of great help.

Doctor- Don't worry about it. You should be going now. Before it gets late.

They finish their goodbyes and leave the cottage and head out. The journey wasn't long. It didn't take more than a few hours. They get to another town… While walking down the streets, the group decided to split up and gather information. They all go their separate ways: John and Eli went south, while Luna and Noir went to the north. They would all meet back at sunset in the apartment they rented.

Eli- Heh. (smirks)

John- What is it?

Eli- Our first victim. He's following us… Can I?

John- Not yet. There are too many people.

They lead the mysterious person to a dark corner behind one of the buildings. They disappear in the shadows waiting for a moment to strike. The person was confused not knowing where they went. Eli turns into his complete form and pounces onto the person. The person crashes onto the floor. John goes over to them while Eli pinned the person down with one paw.

John- Now tell me…

He stays a bit shocked when he realizes that it was a young lady. Short red hair covered most of her face but, she was really beautiful.

John- (quite astounded) _Eli, release her._

Eli- _Aw! I wanted to have some fun._

As soon as Eli let go, the girl jumps up and kicks John in his chest leaving him a bit disoriented. She puts on her hood and walks away.

Eli- Now can I get her?

John- *cough, cough* Nah. Let her be.

They walk back to the apartment. The sun had already set and darkness was beginning to settle around them. On their way there…

Eli- Are you actually interested in that girl?

John- I never said that!

Eli- I can read your mind, you know.

John- That does not mean I am interested in her.

Eli- Ah, I get it. _You're a masochist._

John- You can think whatever you want.

Eli- Right.

John- We're here.

They go inside the apartment house.

Luna- You're late! Both of you can't even get home on curfew?

John- Sure thing, mom.

Luna- I am not your mom!

John- You sure act like one.

Luna- Are you okay?

Eli- He's moody 'cause he was rejected.

John- I didn't even talk to her! I'm gonna go shower. (leaves)

Luna- Oh. He's upset.

Eli- Tell me about it.

Noir- (comes inside) Did you two get any information?

Eli- Not one bit. You?

Luna- Nothing. These streets seem to be all out of info.

Eli- Hmm… I wonder why.

Noir- Well, this is the city where Duke Barma resides.

Eli- No one stopped to think maybe that's why there is no information left for them to tell us?

Luna- Then, there is only one course of action to take.

Noir- No.

Luna- I didn't even finish.

Noir- We are not going to see Duke Barma. He's not trustworthy.

Luna- Yes he is.

Eli- Not when all of us are there.

Luna- Because you tend to lie in order to hide things he may already know.

Noir- We're not going to see Duke Barma.

Luna- He may be the only one with the answers we need Noir. Please? Come with me. I'll do all the talking. You guys just sit down and look important.

Noir- I object to it completely.

Eli- We should wait and see what John has to say about it. Hey Luna?

Luna- What is it?

Eli- I'm hungry.

Luna- Ok c'mon, let's go to the kitchen. (walks with Eli) What do you want to eat?

After they finish everything they were doing, they all get together to make a decision.

John- I guess we can go.

Noir- No way.

Luna- Majority rules.

Noir- It's two against two. Eli objected as well.

Eli- Actually… Since John said it was okay, I go with what he says.

Noir- Whatever.

Luna- (sticks out her tongue) I win!

Noir- Yeah, yeah. (not paying too much attention to her)

John- Are you two on bad terms or something?

Luna- Noir didn't want to go out on a date with me.

Eli- So? Aren't you two boyfriend and girlfriend already?

Luna- Noir and I haven't had any actual time together ever since… ever since… I can't even remember since when! I'm leaving!

She trudges over to her room. The guys look at Noir.

Noir- I don't get why she's so mad at me. I haven't done anything.

John- Maybe that's the problem.

Noir- I can't understand her. I've been with her during her whole life and she's never gotten this way before.

Eli- I don't ever plan on getting a girlfriend. Ever.

Noir- I can't complain. I mean, isn't this what we wanted in the first place? Oh well, I'm off to bed.

Noir leaves the room.

John- I guess we should go sleep too. We need to get ready early tomorrow if we're going to see Barma.

The next morning… (after breakfast)

John- If we are going to go see Barma, we need to have a plan.

Luna- We also need someone to take care of our things.

John- I'm not a house sitter.

Noir- I'm not letting Luna go alone to see that creep.

They all look at Eli.

Eli- Fine! I'll take care of it.

Luna- Then it's settled. Noir and I will go inside first. If anything goes wrong, John will provide us with a backup from the outside.

John- We'll go at night?

Luna- Yes, he's expecting us for around that time.

Noir- We need to get ready for anything… anything at all.

Luna- Of course.

Once night settled in, they rented a coach to take them to their destination. They all went with some fancy outfits and some expectation to get what they were searching for. Once there, Luna and Noir go inside.

Barma- Ah, you came.

Luna- We weren't going to miss out on this. Some people tell me you don't really like meeting up with others.

Barma- Yes, there are some people who actually come here expecting me to give them answers without handing me the proper payment. Your visits, however, are usually quite enlightening.

Luna- I guess no one else can tell you about what happens in the middle of Pandora or how to get their attention. And, no one else can tell you what happens in the Abyss.

Barma- Of course.

A young lady with bright red hair came into the room. Her hair was neatly brushed and her dress was long and beautiful. The dress was light blue with purple and gray details.

Young Lady- Do you wish for something to drink? (politely)

Luna- Yes please. Uh, you are?

Young Lady- My name is Leylah Barma. I am Rufus' younger sister. Please, come take a seat.

She motions them to a separate room with some seats and a tea table.

Leylah- I'll bring your tea right now. (leaves)

They begin to talk and in a while, Leylah comes back with tea and some finger-snacks.

Leylah- If you are in need of anything else, do ask. _Please don't._

Leylah goes out of the room. She walks out to the balcony.

Leylah- (loosens the collar of the dress) This is suffocating! (breathing deeply) I never asked to be brought here.

She sits on the edge of the balcony breathing in the cold air. Meanwhile, John is outside, seeing how the lady sat in the edge and decides to go talk to her, to get her out of that edge, where she might fall.

John- You know, you might fall.

Leylah- Ah!

She gets startled and almost falls back, hadn't it been for him who held her.

Leylah- You again? (stands up) What are you doing here?

John- Hey, you're the girl from yesterday. Thanks for the good kick. I felt it real bad this morning. (laughs) I'm John, by the way.

Leylah- Leylah. What are you doing here? Where is your furry friend?

John- I'm not an enemy of yours. I'm here for some friends.

Leylah- Ah, the girl and her bodyguard/lover.

John- You're good.

Leylah- I assume that cat was yours? Your chain?

John- Yeah.

Leylah- Nice to meet you, contractor. But if anyone here caught you, you'd be spending the rest of your life in a cell inside Pandora.

John- Are you a contractor?

Leylah- No.

John- Are you Pandora?

Leylah- Do I look like one?

John- Then I have nothing to worry about, now do I? (smiles)

Leylah- (chuckles) You really don't want to give up?

John- Not really.

Leylah- Sadly, (fixes the collar on her shirt) I must leave.

She walks past by him and goes back inside.

John- (gets in her way) At least tell me if I can see you again sometime.

Leylah- Maybe. I don't know. (walks past him)

She goes back inside. John was quite happy and he walked around in circles. Meanwhile, inside…

Luna- Thank you for the information. And thank you Ms. Leylah for everything as well.

Leylah- Of course, I hope you have a safe trip. (properly)

Luna- Thanks.

They meet up with John and go back to the house. They find Eli asleep on the couch.

Noir- It's been a really tiring day.

Luna- Yeah. John, you haven't said anything ever since we came back. I think this has been the longest you've been without complaining.

John- Yeah right. Real funny. I'm just as tired as you two are. (wakes Eli up) Hey, you have to go to your room. You can't sleep in the sofa.

Eli- (sleepy) What? Leave me here.

John- Sure thing. I'm off to my bed. (goes to his room)

Luna- (to Noir) I'm going to sleep soon too.

Noir- Ok.

Noir goes to his own room. Luna was still doing some things around the apartment before going to sleep. John goes to the kitchen and grabs something to eat.

John-_ I wonder who she was. The only thing she actually told me was her name. Leylah…_

Still deep in thought he didn't notice that Luna had entered the kitchen.

Luna- HEY!

John- Oh, Luna. Since when did you were here?

Luna- A few minutes. You're spacing out a lot. What happened while we were at Barma's?

John- Why would something happen? I'm not like a little kid who goes out chasing problems.

Luna- Ok, ok. By any chance, did you got to see Barma's younger sister?

John- _His sister?_ Don't think so.

Luna- Her name is Leylah. She seemed like a good person, very nice. She was with us when we were with Barma. She looks too sane to be his sister.

John- And why are you telling me this?

Luna- For no reason. You didn't even ask anything so I thought you talked to her, since she might know something.

John- Well, no, I didn't. I'm going to bed now.

Luna- Good night.

John went to his room and almost stayed up all night. He couldn't sleep well that night with many thoughts in his head. The next morning John woke up early.

Noir- You woke up early today? That's odd.

John- *yawn* I couldn't sleep well last night.

Luna- What do you want for breakfast?

John- I'm not that hungry today. I'll eat later.

John goes to the small living room and sat there, just thinking.

Luna- I wonder what's up with him?

Eli- Just by looking at him, he's probably thinking about the girl we saw yesterday.

Luna- He met someone? So who is it?

Eli- Well, you could say he met her. But I didn't get to know her name and he probably saw her again.

Luna goes to the living room and sits next to John. She crosses her legs and arms waiting for an answer. John looks at her quite puzzled.

John- What do you want?

Luna- Just tell me already. Eli told me about it.

John- _Eli, I'm gonna kill you! _What did he tell you? (to Luna)

Luna- Actually, nothing much. But he did tell me that you met a girl. So now that I know, you have to tell me.

John- Why should I?

Luna- Because I could help you. You have to win her interest, you barely get to meet any girl in these days so now is your opportunity.

John- I don't need your help.

Luna- So you do have an interest in her!

John- No I don't! That's definitely not my type. She kicked me the first day we met. She thinks that she's better just because she's an aristocrat. As far as my type goes she has to be cute. (angry)

Luna- Sounds like you totally fell for her.

John- Think whatever you want! (goes to his room mad)

Luna- He's so childish.

After a few hours John gets out of his room and heads out of the apartment.

Eli- Where are you going? Can I come?

John- Nah, I'm only going to take a walk around town.

Luna- Are you going to see her?

John leaves the apartment before answering to Luna's question. He hides in an alley making sure Luna wouldn't follow him. In just a few seconds John could already hear Luna, Noir and Eli's voices.

Luna- Where did he go?

Noir- I bet he thinks you're going to follow him. He's probably hiding nearby.

Luna- We have to find him.

John- _She's so annoying._ _Eli, do something!_

Eli- Luna, don't you think that John doesn't want you to butt in?

Luna- But I really want to know who the girl is!

Noir- I think you're getting to much into his business, Luna.

Luna- Fine! Let's go then.

Eli- _You owe me one!_

John goes back to Barma's house, to the balcony where he saw her before. She wasn't there, neither nearby. He waited for some time and sits under a tree that was near the same balcony.

John- _Why am I even expecting to see her again?_

John falls asleep as the sunset came. Once night settled in, a sudden a noise wakes him up. He opens his eyes and there she was, right in front of him.

Leylah- And the sleeping beauty finally wakes up.

John- Real funny.

Leylah- So, why are you here?

John- I came to see you. You said that we could meet again.

Leylah- I never said that. I said maybe we would see each other again. I had no idea you'd actually show up.

John- Eh, that sounds like a yes to me. Besides, seems like you were enjoying seeing me sleep. You think I'm cute?

Leylah- I do not. I was about to call the guards to come wake you.

John- No you weren't. I can see right through you.

Leylah- Oh, really? (intrigued)

Leylah sits next to him on the ground.

John- Your dress is going to get dirty, your majesty. (sarcastically)

Leylah- If I cared, I wouldn't have sat here. What are you doing here?

John- I told you, you said I could see you again.

Leylah- Why would you even come back? I'm not like one of those rich ladies who care about nothing but their social status.

John- I can tell.

Leylah- If you're not here to take advantage of my position, what are you here for?

John- Do you get that a lot?

Leylah- What?

John- People trying to take advantage of you. People who don't care about how you feel and only care about accomplishing their goals.

Leylah- Uh… Yes.

John- That has to be terrible.

Leylah- John, what are you here for?

John- First of all, I wanted to ask you why you were following me yesterday.

Leylah- You and your chain seemed familiar, you're part of a list of wanted contractors. I thought that if I followed you, I might've figured out where you were hiding and sent for the Pandora officers to look for you.

John- (surprised) Really?

Leylah- I thought you could see right through me. (smiles)

John- You're quite different from what I thought, then.

Leylah- How did you think I was?

John- I thought you were an aristocrat who believed she was better than anyone.

Leylah- I am an aristocrat. Frankly put, I am better than some people I know. (laughs a bit)

John- Even if you are an aristocrat, you definitely don't act like one.

Leylah- It's not something I wanted or I like doing. Being proper all the time is tiresome and boring.

John- You don't have to be proper around me. Your attitude's just fine… as long as you don't kick me again.

Leylah- That's just as long as you don't make your cat pounce on me again.

A frantic maid opens the doors to the balcony.

Maid- Miss Leylah! (looking around)

Leylah- Hide! (motions John to get behind the tree) I have to go, you should too. (whispers)

John- When can I come see you again?

Leylah- Never. If they catch you, it's off to the Abyss with you.

John- Are you worried about me?

Leylah- No. (denial)

John- Then I'll see you tomorrow.

Leylah- No John. (trying to push him away)

John- Right here, under this tree?

Leylah- No.

John- Then where?

Leylah- Ah! Fine! Town square. 12:00.

John- It's a date.

Leylah- It's not a date!

Maid's voice- Miss Leylah! Are you there?

Leylah- Bye John. (pushes him to leave)

John- See ya tomorrow. (waves good-bye)

Leylah goes back to the villa.

Maid- Where were you miss? We were all worried.

Leylah- I was outside… (thinks of an excuse) Stargazing… The sky looks very pretty today. (proper lady again)

Maid- These are not times for stargazing, it's very cold outside and… what if a person tried to kidnap you? Then what?

Leylah- I'm fine, you don't have to lecture me. (walking past her) I'm off to my room. I'm rather tired.

Maid- How about your schoolwork?

Leylah- I will finish it soon. Worry not.

Meanwhile… when John gets home…

Luna- Where did you run off to? We were really worried!

Noir- Actually, only Eli and her were worried. I really couldn't care less.

Eli- Is everything okay?

John- Everything's fine. I was just on a walk and I lost track of time. It's nothing really.

Luna- Your life is none of my business but, honestly, try to think about everyone around you instead of only thinking of yourself. We thought you were caught by Pandora or something. At least tell us next time you run off like that. (worried)

John- I'm sorry. I really lost track of time. (saying the truth)

Luna- I'm really glad you're okay. Now I can finally go to sleep. I think we all need to rest. (leaves to her room)

Noir- Well, you heard her. I'm off as well. (goes to his room)

Eli- (looks at John) _Well? What happened?_

John- _Nothing. Why?_

Eli- _I know something's up. I can tell. Why are you hiding something from me?_

John- (takes a deep breath) I saw her again… (sits on the couch) today.

Eli- What's her name?

John- Leylah.

Eli- The one Luna was talking about? Barma's sister?

John- Shh! Quiet down.

Eli- That sounds like trouble, John.

John- I know but, for some reason, I can't stop thinking about her.

Eli- You like her?

John- *cough* _That was sudden! _No! I don't like her; I like talking to her. She's not what you'd expect her to be.

Eli- You're in denial.

John- No I'm not.

Eli- You did it again.

John- Look Eli, I think its fun being a human, for once.

Eli- John, I know you never have time to act like a normal person but, of all people, you have to be interested in Barma's sister?

John- Are you opposing to me seeing her again?

Eli- No! I'm just thinking about your safety! ( admits he's worried)

John- (surprised) Why?

Eli- Because I think Barma won't be too happy to hear the news of his sister and you.

John- It's not as if we're lovers or anything like that.

Eli- Maybe other people will not see it that way.

John- This is depressing me even more now.

Eli- Don't worry, I got your back. (smiles)

John- (pats Eli's head) Thanks for worrying. (stands up)

Eli- (embarrassed) I wasn't worried!

John- Now who's the one on denial?

They both separate to their rooms… The next morning, John woke up early again.

Luna- Something is definitely wrong with you. You've woken up early two days in a row. That's a record. When we go to safe towns, you usually sleep in.

John- I guess I like this town.

Luna- Oh?

John- Uh, by the way, I'm not going to be here after 12:00. You can go ahead and do whatever you want without me.

Eli- You're going out?

John- Only for a while. I'll be back soon, don't worry. (heads to the door)

Eli- Are you going alone again?

John- Yeah. _Look, I promised to see her at the town square today. Please keep them away from that area._

Eli- _Fine, but make sure to bring me back something from the market. _Ok, then.

John- _Thanks. You're a lifesaver. _See ya later.

Eli- _What would you do without me? _Sure.

John goes out. While this was happening…

Leylah- _Should I go? What do I do? _(pacing around in her room)_ I don't know if he'd even show up. _(stops walking)_Well, I think he will show up. But… What do I do? Do I go or not? _(worried) _Eh, who cares? No one is going to come after me. I guess I can go… _(walks to her dressing room)_ Ah! What do I even wear? I can't look like an aristocrat! And if I wear my cloak and walk around with John, it's going to look as if he were my bodyguard and I were someone important… What do I look for?_

She fusses around in her room looking for the right outfit. Back in the town square…

John- (sits down) _I'm too early. Besides… is she even going to come? _(nervous) _What if she doesn't come? What if this was a trap? _(stands up suddenly) _Maybe it'd be best if I just left. But… what if she does come? Ah! I am so confused!_

Leylah- (behind him) Am I late?

John- (turns around suddenly) No… uh…

He stays quite speechless once he sees her. Her clothes were rather simple. She wore a short dark blue dress with a black coat. She had black knee-high boots and her hair was loose, being the aspect that most caught the attention.

John- You look different today.

Leylah- That's obvious. Does it look bad?

John- You look perfect. So, where do you wanna go?

Leylah- _What did he mean with that? _I really don't know, wherever you want.

John- Perfect, I know of a great place.

They walk past trough town and went out. They climb a hill near town.

Leylah- Where are we going?

John- You'll see…

John pushes to a side some bushes that were in the way. There was a small clearing with daisies, roses and orchids all over it. A nearby tree made a great shade just perfect for sitting under it. The view was perfect; all town could be seen from there. It almost looked too perfect to be true. John walks to the small clearing and sits.

John- Aren't you coming? Or is it that you don't want to get dirty?

Leylah sits down right next to John with her knees to her chest and grabbing them with her arms.

Leylah- You know I'm not like that. (punches him lightly/looks at the view) *sigh*… they look so free…

John- What does?

Leylah- The people. They live their lives just as they want, not being controlled by anyone else.

John- You don't have to do everything you brother says. Your life is yours; you can do whatever you want with it.

Leylah- I know… (sigh) But he and everyone expect many things from me. It's not as if I could just do whatever I wanted.

John- Of course you can.

Leylah- Let's just leave at that. It makes me depressed just thinking about it. So, what about you?

John- What exactly do you want to know?

Leylah- Everything. I want to know you better?

John- Aren't you taking a liking to me? (teasing)

Leylah- No. (denies)

John- You might not be interested in hearing this. I don't have the same problems as you do. My life isn't too interesting nor happy.

Leylah- You know some things about my life. It's your turn to share your info.

John- Ok… Like two years in the past all my family and town got murdered, none survived that night. I survived thanks to some sort of miracle that happened, I even don't know how. I became a contractor some time later with my current chain and looked for answers of what happened that cursed night. And also, who caused it… After some time I met Luna and Noir, well you couldn't say I met them, we actually tried to kill each other the first time we saw each other. (laughs)

Leylah didn't expect John's life could be so harsh on him. To her John seemed like a very happy person, a bit too much she thought. But after hearing this she knows that behind that mask he puts on there is a person that is suffering right now. Now she could understand John a bit better.

Leylah- I'm sorry, I didn't know.

John- Don't worry. My life was ruined some time ago but because of this I got to know my friends. I also met you, so I guess not everything is bad.

Leylah- So now who's the one taking a liking? (teasing)

John blushes a bit. His words came out without second chance to think of them and when he realized it was late to take them back. John immediately changed the subject. They talked and talked for hours, it seemed like they never got tired of spending their time together. But as everything that starts, eventually it ends. The sunset came and the sky looked beautiful dyed with its colours.

Leylah- It's late. I have to go home.

John- I'll take you there. You can't go around town alone at dark.

Leylah- You don't have to. I can defend myself.

John- Are you really that desperate to get rid of me? (teasing)

Leylah- Fine, let's go.

They arrived to Leylah's house…

John- Goodnight. See you next time.

Leylah- (laughs) What do you mean, next time? (smiles) Goodnight.

Leylah gives John a light kiss on the cheek. She immediately goes and enters her room, not giving him chance to even say something. There at her room she locks herself, slides to the floor and sits. She could hear her own heart beat going wild.

Leylah- _What was I thinking? Did I feel sorry for him? No… this was different, it wasn't pity…_

John was still outside, still confused by her actions.

John- _She gave me a kiss? _

He went back home. He was actually happy about this. It was visible all over his face that he actually liked that small kiss. He enters the house and goes to the couch.

Luna- You seem oddly happy. What happened?

John- Nothing, I just had the best day ever since long time.

Luna- Tell me, what happened?

John- _Should I tell her? Well, eventually she will discover it, or Eli would spit it out._ Eli told you about the girl I met, right?

Luna- He didn't tell me much, but at least he told me that you met her.

John- Well… Her name is Leylah.

Luna- WHAT? (shocked) Barma's sister? Do you even know what you're doing? We'll have the whole dukedom against us!

Noir- What all this noise about?

Luna- The girl John has been seeing is Leylah, Barma's sister.

Noir- Do you even know what could happen if they found out that you're talking to her?

Luna- They'll kill you.

John- See, that's why I didn't tell you in the first place, you only think about the problems her family might cause. But she's different, she won't tell anyone, not even her brother.

Noir- As far as you know she might be toying with you, you don't know how she really is.

Luna- If you keep meeting up with her you'll get hurt in ways worse than any physical wound.

John- You don't even listen. Up until now everything was all right, there is no harm and no problems. You were perfectly happy when you knew I met a girl, Luna. What difference does it have that she is Leylah Barma or some other girl around the street? I just happened to met her and fe-

Luna- John, I'm saying this because it's not safe for you or any of us. You may think that Noir and I are the bad guys here but we're not. At least I care what happens to you.

John- You don't have to worry about every single detail of my life. If it's so much of an inconvenience for you that I met up with her then I'll leave. That way you can live happily ever after, without hindrances.

John goes to his room really mad.

John- _Why couldn't they understand? They are already a couple, heck they've passed the whole forbidden love stage as well, so why are they against me? _(angry)

The next day John tries to sneak out of the house. When he opens the door right there was waiting Luna and Noir.

Luna- Where are you going? (smiling)

John- Nowhere, just to the market. (lies)

Luna- Oh, really. Do you mind if we go with you?

John- Why? I can go myself, I just need to buy a few things for Eli. (lies again)

Noir- There is enough fish and milk in the fridge.

John- And I need to buy some things for me too. They're not too many so I don't need help.

Luna- We'll get them for you, you're still tired from coming late yesterday.

John- Fine! I won't go! (mad)

Luna- You want to see her again, don't you?

John- Is it that obvious?

Luna- (takes a deep breath) I'm sorry John; I didn't take in consideration what your feelings were.

John- I know you care about me but, I honestly thought you, of all people, would understand what falling in love with someone you aren't supposed to feels like.

Luna- John, I'm sorry. I guess I do know what you are going through… but the difference between Noir and I is that we don't have family, we only have our friends. That girl… Leylah, her family will oppose to you. I'm sure they would never want you and her to actually have any type of relationship. I wanted neither of you to get hurt by this.

John- Luna, I think I'd be willing to do whatever it took to see her again. Please, let me go.

Luna- (smiles) Well, it's not like I'm your mother or something like that. Just be careful, okay?

John- Thanks.

He goes to Leylah's house once more and looked for her but she wasn't there. Apparently there was no one there. He walked through town to see if she was around but she was nowhere at sight. He asked some town folks but they didn't know anything about them. Then he saw a small boy walking around alone and got near him.

John- Hello, I'm John. Could you do me a favour?

Kid- My mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers sir.

John- It'll be quick. I just need you to ask in that house where everybody is.

Kid- Why won't you ask sir?

John- Because I can't, they don't want me there. Would you help me?

Kid- Ok.

The kid knocks the door and a maid answered.

Kid- She said that they're on a trip right now. They would be coming back after two weeks.

John- Thanks.

John goes back to the house all depressed. On his way back many thoughts came to his mind.

John- _What if they figured out? Maybe that's why they moved. Is the trip an excuse for other people to not know the truth?_

He arrived to the house and everyone was surprised to see him so early.

Luna- Did something happened? You look awfully down.

John- She's not at home.

Luna- Are they coming back?

John- Supposedly. What if she doesn't come back? (fidget)

Luna- Don't get desperate, she will come back. _I hope._

John- But what if they don't? What am I supposed to do then? I have no clue where they might be.

Eli- John, calm out. You're losing it. If she really does care about you, she'll definitely come back.

John- Sigh… This will be the longest two weeks of my life, but I guess you're right.

Leylah's family went to some short "vacations". The trip was not announced to her so she didn't have any time to even complain.

Leylah- When are we going back home? (complaining)

Maid- Soon miss Leylah. The trip lasts two weeks, so have patience.

One week passes and Leylah is still forced to be on the trip. Her family was doing some meetings with the other three dukedoms. Her patience was getting more limited as the hours passed by. She really wanted to go home; she couldn't stand being there no more.

Leylah- _This is so boring. I want to go home. I wonder if he's waiting for me under the same tree?_

Leylah suddenly remembers what she did the night of the date.

Leylah- _How will I face him when I come back?_ (panicking) _I didn't think of what I was doing, maybe I am really taking a liking to him… Nah, it can't be possible. _Brother, how much time does this meeting going to take?

Barma- The meeting is over but there is going to be a banquet, they are just formalities.

Leylah- Could I take an early leave from the banquet? I know I should not miss it, but as you already know I am not fond to parties.

Barma- I'll take that under consideration. I will let you know if you are not needed in the banquet, if not you can go.

Leylah- Thank you, brother. I'll be in my room changing for a better outfit. _Hope they don't need, this is like hell…_

Back at the town John kept his patience as much as he could. He went out with all the group together, he even looked for a temporary job but it seemed that nothing could get rid of Leylah out of his mind. He wasn't depressed or anything he just felt lonely.

John- _There are only few days left._

Leylah was allowed to go to her house before the arrival date.

Leylah- Go put my stuff in my room. Leave them there; later on you can organize them. I'll go and change first.

Maid- Yes my lady.

She changes quickly and goes to the balcony where she usually meets up with John.

Leylah- _Why do I even think that he would come back? It's not as if he doesn't have any other things to do. _Sigh… It sure is quite here, very peaceful.

She waited for some time but after realizing that he won't come she went inside. Then she decides to look for him. She asks around town and finds nothing. It was as if he wasn't even there. She stayed around the town square hoping to see him again.

Leylah- _Does he even live here? Did he go to another place already?_

Meanwhile John was still impatient not knowing that Leylah already arrived.

John- I'm going to walk around town for a bit.

Luna- Don't take too long.

John – Whatever you say, mom.

He walked around the streets hoping to see Leylah but very well knowing she wasn't going to be there. As he was going about, a group of passersby recognized her, so did John.

Man #1- It's the young duchess Barma.

Man #2- Hey young miss, is your brother back home?

Leylah- No.

Man #1- (to the others) Do you think he'd be willing to meet us if we capture his sister?

Their faces soon became violent, they grab Leylah's arms, their strength was greater than her own. Suddenly, one of those men was in a headlock.

?- Hands off! (throwing the man on the floor)

The rest of the men look at John who was ready to take them on at full force.

Man #2- (to the others) I guess her guardian has arrived.

John- Let's go. (holds Leylah's hand)

They go over to the same plains as before. The beautiful flowers all burst in bloom. Realizing he still held her hand, John let go rather quickly.

Leylah- Were you worried?

John- Very much, I thought he was going to do something terrible to you. I couldn't control my anger.

Leylah- Thank you. You were like a real knight.

John- So, what was my lady doing in such a place? (acting)

Leylah- (chuckle) Well... actually, I was looking for you. (embarrassed)

John- _Cute._ How sweet of you. (normal mode) Next time I'll pick you up.

Leylah- That reminds me. You know where I live, but you haven't told me where you live. (evading the comment)

John- Well let's go there. You will definitely want to meet my friends.

They go to the small apartment. Luna, Noir and Eli are quite shocked to see her there…

John- Hey guys, this is Leylah. She's back from her trip. (happy)

Luna- And you brought her here? What if her family finds out?

John- _Oh great, maybe this wasn't the best idea._

Leylah- I'm right here, you know. My family isn't around. They're all still in the trip.

Noir- It's still not such a good idea, people could see you around. We're not… welcomed around here… just so you know.

Leylah- Yeah, John's told me about what's going on with you guys. By the way, I'd already met you two, Noir and Luna, right?

Luna- It's really nice to have you here but, Noir and I have to look for some things in the market, we'll be back later. (grabs Noir's arm and walks to the door)

Leylah- Sure. (looks at Eli) You must be Eli. (smiles) Last time I saw you, you had a paw over me and I couldn't even breathe.

Eli- Sorry. I never thought you'd end up dating my contractor.

John/Leylah- (embarrassed) We're not dating. (quickly)

Eli- Wait, I said you were dating? I meant -.

John- Don't try to fix it.

Leylah- (smiles) You two are like brothers, aren't you?

John- (pats Eli's head) I guess we are, right Eli?

Eli- Nuh-uh, I don't want to be related to him. He's weird.

John- You're a chain and I'm the one that's weird?

Eli- (looks at Leylah) He was all lonely and depressed without you around, it was just sad. He looked like an abandoned puppy.

John- I was not! I did not! (nervous) Just ignore him.

Leylah- (laughs) Really? (to Eli)

Eli- Yeah, he really missed you.

John- No I -!

Leylah- Did you miss me, John?

John- Well, I don't remember… maybe a little.

Leylah- That's nice.

The clock-tower's bell rang, startling the group.

Leylah- What time is it? (looking out the window)

John- (next to her) 8:00?

Leylah- I have to go, my brother is arriving tomorrow and I need to get home early. (quickly trying to leave) Thank you so much for everything. It's been nice to meet you Eli.

John- I'll go with you. Just to make sure you get there safely.

They hurriedly go to the mansion. Once Leylah gets through the gate, they separate. Leylah goes over to her room, trying not to be spotted by anyone. On her way down the hall, she meets face to face with her brother.

Leylah- Nii-chan? You got here early?

Barma- Yes I did. And I expected to see you here on my return. Instead I find out you snuck away.

Leylah- Everyone knew where I was going. I was just out for a walk in town. That's all.

Barma- You went without your guards?

Leylah- You know we both like to be as subtle as possible.

Barma- And what about that boy you're seeing?

Leylah- What boy?

Barma- Are you expecting to hide that as well?

Leylah- I don't know what you are talking about, brother.

Barma- You were desperate to come back because of a young man who's managed to capture your attention. Am I correct?

Leylah- It's just a simple game with a commoner. I'm going to see how much information on the underground world he can reveal to me. It's quite simple really.

Barma- You're pretending to be interested in him for the sake of getting information?

Leylah- What? You do not believe me?

Barma- Anything interesting that you find, tell me, okay, sister?

Leylah- Sure thing. He's already trusting me. As long as you don't blow my cover, I'll be perfectly fine.

They left it at that. Leylah would be able to keep on with her "walks" around town with John just as long as she gave Barma the information he wished for. Soon, Leylah realized… keeping her part of the deal wasn't as easy as she thought. John was being fully honest with her… anything she asked, he would answer… even if it was something painful, like his past… They sit in the same hill they had their first "date" looking out to the town.

Leylah- Isn't it hard?

John- What is?

Leylah- Being forced to move from city to city. You can't even form any type of friendships in any of those places you go to, right?

John- I guess. It's quite hard but, honestly, I'd never actually met someone I'd want to get to know better until now.

Leylah- Seriously? Why is that?

John- You show me those sides you don't want anyone else to see.

Leylah- (blushes) What?

John- You cover many things from everyone you know but, for some reason, you don't keep them away from me.

Leylah- (embarrassed) John, that's not true.

John- What do you mean?

Leylah- _I can't keep lying to him like this!_ I'm no better than any other person. I also keep my share of secrets hidden from those around me. (stands up)

John- Don't we all? (confused)

Leylah- John, I've been lying to you from the start.

John- What are you talking about? (stands up as well)

Leylah- I… all this time… I've been trying to get you to like me so that you would reveal more of your secrets. So I can then tell them to my brother.

John- Wait… Barma knows?

Leylah- I'm sorry John. It'd be best for you to forget all about this.

Even as she said it, her heart screamed for her not to.

Leylah- It's best if we stop before you get even more attached to me.

John- Why are you even telling me this?

Leylah- Because, you're actually being honest with me, I may be Barma's sister, but I am not as heartless as he is. I'm sorry but, I can't keep on with this game any longer.

Leylah runs off without giving John any time to recover from what was going on. He was confused, disappointed and, for some reason, there was a pain in his chest that didn't seem to go away. He went back to the apartment.

Luna- Hey, what's wrong?

John- You were right, both you and Noir were right.

Luna- What happened? Was it between you and Leylah?

John- She was just playing with me… you were right Luna; this does hurt way worse than any physical wound.

Luna- John, I'm really sorry.

John- I should've just listened to you in the first place. Then none of this would've happened. (walks past her)

It all seemed too good to be true. He was happy for the first time… it wasn't meant to last. He wasn't meant to be with anyone and he knew it. He lay in his bed thinking about the last few days but all he thought about was her… her smile, her voice and that one small kiss that started everything. This couldn't all have been a lie, could it? Meanwhile, Leylah lay in her bed as well with her heart broken. She replayed the scene countless times in her head. She had gotten too close. She was worse than her brother. She was terrible.

A few weeks pass and the atmosphere is still the same. John didn't want to eat, and if he did, it would be because Luna forced him to. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how much he tried. They were all worried, John wasn't being his usual self. He was serious, depressed. The same thing was going on with Leylah, she didn't want to but, her body would react for her. She sat underneath the same tree, for some reason, punishing herself for that mistake, that error she made.

As time passed, they both started to overcome it. John could finally leave the house and Leylah was already roaming the streets as before.

John goes walking around very absent minded. He suddenly hears a noisy group of men in the town square. He goes there and sees a group around one girl. It was Leylah! He rushes to her but the crowd was too thick. He could only make one step before getting bumped by other people. Meanwhile John was trying to get there Leylah was still resisting the group of men.

Man #1- You're so pretty, why don't you come with us and play?

The man goes and tries to reach Leylah's shoulder but before that Leylah knocked him down the floor with a kick. The whole group of men started laughing and cheering on to him.

Leylah- Don't touch me! (angry/ glaring)

Man #2- The lad can be strong. Ha, ha, ha.

Man #3- You always win the lottery with the girls you find around town. Ha, ha, ha

Man #1- You brat! I don't care if you're a spoiled rich kid, a lady should respect and do as men say.

The man rose from the ground very mad at her. He was about to hit Leylah with all his strength. Leylah closed her eyes; she didn't want to see any of this. She perfectly knew that if he hit her with his fist, that would be hard enough to knock her down. Suddenly the man was stopped by another guy's hand.

?- Don't you dare put one finger on her! (mad)

Leylah opened her eyes and saw John holding the man's hand. He was fierce and violent, his anger showed very clearly on his face. Leylah never saw that part of him so that actually shocked her.

Man #2- How unlucky of you! The boyfriend arrived. (teasing)

Man #1- I don't care. (to the man) You're getting in my way! (to John)

John quickly gave the man a hard punch in the face. The man was startled and confused and in only seconds Leylah and John weren't there anymore. As soon as they're far enough, Leylah stops suddenly.

John- Why do I always have to find you when you are in the brink of trouble? Why were you in a place like that all alone? (mad)

Leylah- Why are you mad at me? I'm not the one at fault!

John- Do you know what could have happened if I wasn't there? (still mad)

Leylah- I can take care of myself.

John- No, you can't. Not against men like that… Don't scare me like that, please.

His face was in agony. The thought of losing her by the hands of another man made his head spin. He actually was very worried and couldn't control his emotions. Even if he knew he wasn't supposed to, he still cared about her.

Leylah- Why do you care anyways? You didn't have to save me. You could've just left me there. Would've been easier for the both of us.

John- What do you mean with that?

Leylah- You don't have to pretend to be my knight in shining armour, John. Not anymore.

John- Whoever said all I did was pretend? It's part of me, I see someone in problems and I help them. Apparently, not everyone appreciates that.

Leylah- Thank you for saving me. But I have to go back now.

John- Stop avoiding me!

He grabs her hand and doesn't let her leave.

John- What is it with you? What did I do wrong?

Leylah- John it wasn't-.

John- Don't come up with excuses! I just need you to tell me, how? How could you tell me to forget everything?

Leylah- W-what-?

John- You can't tell me that what I've felt has all been a lie, Leylah, you just can't.

Leylah- I'm sorry John but, I told you. You should just give up on me. We can't be together. It'll only result in one of us getting hurt. (bursting in tears)

John- I can't give up. I can't give up on the girl I love. I know I'm not the only one hurt here. (dries her tears)

Leylah- Why don't you give up?

John- I already told you, because I love you.

He leans over and gives her a kiss. He then looks at her face, bright red, and smiles.

John- And I know it's not a one-sided love.

Leylah- (blushing badly) Wh- why did you do that? (pushes him back)

John- What? (laughs)

Leylah- You're too reckless!

John- Yeah yeah, I know. (wraps his arms around her) I can't help it.

Leylah- (blushes deeply) John, I… uh… I

John looks at her quite confused.

John- What is it?

Leylah- I love you too, I think?

John- You think?

Leylah- Shut up! (buries her face in his shirt) This is too embarrassing!

John- (laughs) _She is just way too cute!_

They spend the rest of the day together. Walking around, talking… everything seemed to be back to normal… finally. Night soon came and it was time for her to go back to her home. In the yard near the tree…

Leylah- John, I really am sorry for everything that happened.

John- Stop apologizing. No more secrets now, right?

Leylah- Yeah. Thanks for everything. (turns to leave)

John- Hey, you forgot something.

When she turns around, he gives her another kiss.

John- (smiles) Actually that was for me.

Leylah- (embarrassed/whispers) What would you do if someone here found out?

John- I don't know… I think I'd do anything as long as they'd let me see you again.

Leylah was completely red. She couldn't complain, she felt the same… However, she had to leave and John went back to the apartment. Luna was washing dishes and as soon as she sees John, she gets quite surprised.

Luna- You seem better. (happy) That's a relief.

John- *sigh* You're not going to like it.

Luna- What?

John- Leylah and I are now a couple.

Luna- You're back with Leylah? After what she did to you?

John- Yes. Everything was cleared up. It wasn't her; she was forced by Barma to trick me.

Luna- Can you even be sure of that? As far as you know it might be another trick.

John- Luna, as I said everything was cleared up, this time is for sure. No matter how much you complain what has been done, it's done.

Luna- Are you sure?

John- 100% This time both of us were completely honest to each other.

Luna- You sure do know how to get in trouble. How are you going to meet her?

John- We'll figure that out in the process.

Meanwhile Leylah was trying to convince her brother to recognize her relationship with John.

Leylah- Brother, I need to talk to you. (determined)

Barma- What is it about? Did you find anything interesting?

Leylah- No and even if I did I won't tell any of it. I can't betray him like that.

Barma- Did you take a liking to him?

Leylah- So what if I did? I love him, I admit it! But let me tell you one thing brother, you can't manipulate people as you please just to get the information you so badly want. (mad)

Barma- You know you're prohibited from relating to commoners, you're from high society. I gave you too much liberty to do whatever you wanted.

Leylah- Try to understand instead of using me, just for once. For the first time in my life I feel like really happy about something. With him I don't have to pretend anything, I am just myself.

Barma- Leylah, this boy you are seeing is a contractor, do you know that? I met him before and he's not to trust worthy.

Leylah- Did he liyed to you when you wanted information?

Barma- Yes, that's my—

Leylah- If he lies to you it doesn't matter to me. You tend to force people to tell the truth, so I don't blame him for lying.

Barma- Fine. As long as you stay in town.

Leylah- Thanks brother.

The next morning John goes early to see Leylah again. As the days passed they were closer and closer as a couple. They couldn't care less about what other people thought. They held hands while walking through town, they hugged whenever they had the chance to and kissed where none could see them. They were really happy together.

John- You have to come to my place tomorrow, it's not too big but I definitely would want you to come.

Leylah- I don't think that a good idea.

John- Why not? I've already explained to everyone what happened.

Leylah- Are they ok with it right now?

John- Yes, the only one that is still a bit mad about it is Luna. But you don't have to worry about her doing something terrible to you.

Leylah- When do I come?

John- Like at evening, that way you can stay over. (not thinking anything about what he's saying)

Leylah blushes really hard, all her face was completely red. She turns around so that John doesn't sees her.

Leylah- _Does he even know what he's saying? _Well, it's already late. I'll go home, that way I can get prepared. (recovering from the embarrassment)

John- Sure (not noticing) I'll take you there.

The next day Leylah is too worried to actually know what to do. She packs some things, a change of clothes, toothbrush, etc.

Maid- Can I help you with that miss. Leylah?

Leylah- There is no need for that. It's just a small bag. I'll be staying at a friend's house. Make sure that my brother knows.

Maid- Immediately.

Leylah- _Should I go or not? I don't think I will be welcomed there…_

She meets up with John and go to the apartment immediately. When they walk in Eli immediately welcomed her.

Eli- Hi! John didn't tell us you were coming.

Leylah- Hi. I hope I'm not intruding.

Eli- Not at all. It's fun to have more people around.

Noir walks into the living room.

Noir- Oh, hi. (walks away to the kitchen)

Leylah- Hi... (looks at John worried)

John- Don't worry, Noir just doesn't care.

John- You can leave your things at my room.

Leylah- Ok, where is it?

John- I'll show you.

Both of them go to the room but half way they see Luna face to face. She passes by without saying anything.

John- Luna, you're not going to say hi?

Luna- Why should I? You brought her without telling me first.

John- I don't need to. This apartment is being paid by both of us so I can bring her how many times I fell like.

Luna- That is putting us at risk—

Leylah- Luna, I'm not going to do anything bad. Even if you don't believe me, I didn't reveal any information about you guys.

Luna- How can I trust you when you did something so terrible?

Leylah- I know that it isn't easy for you but this time I'm telling the truth. I love John and I can't do that to him again, even if they torture me to do so.

Luna- Ok, fine for now. You better not-

John- Luna, there is no need for you to even finish that sentence. I've already told you what happened.

Luna- You're right… It's just that I tend to not trust people that easily.

Leylah- Hope we can get along better from now on. (smiles)

Luna- Sure. (smiles back)

Leylah puts her things in John's room and head back to the living room. They talked for a few hours and got to know each other better. Everyone was relaxed and calm.

Luna- Wait for me here I'll bring something to eat.

Eli- I'll help you!

Luna- If you do that, half of the food won't come here.

Eli- This time I won't do it. I promise.

Meanwhile Noir stays with John and Leylah.

Noir- Leylah, I'll actually say that you have bad taste.

Leylah- Why is that?

Noir- Of all people, you fell in love with one of the weirdest ones.

John- Shut up! I'm not weird, I'm just like that.

Leylah- Eli said the same thing about you, you know? I think it might be true.

John- Now you're listening to others rather than your boyfriend? (sad)

Leylah- You get depressed easily, don't you?

Luna come back and they keep talking for a while longer.

Luna- It's late, I'm going to sleep now.

Noir- Me too.

John- Eli, you can go too.

Eli- Why—

John- _Just do it._

Eli- Good night Leylah.

Leylah- Good night. *smiles*

Noir, Luna and Eli go to their rooms first. John stays and fixes the couch.

John- Leylah you can sleep in my room if you like. I'll sleep in the living room.

Leylah- There's no need. I can sleep here, you don't have to leave your room for me.

John- I can't let my girlfriend sleep in a couch. It's more comfortable in my bed, and it's cleaner.

Leylah- Really, you don't have to.

Suddenly John picks up Leylah in a princess hold.

Leylah- What are you doing? Put me down! (trying to escape)

John- You don't want to go to sleep. I'll just have to take you there.

Leylah- Don't do this, let me go!

They reach John's room. John gets near the bed and motions to throw in the bed.

Leylah- Don't you dare throw me, John! (mad)

John- 1, 2, 3!

When John tries to let go of Leylah she grabs his shirt, pulling him with her. Both of them fall in the bed, John on top of Leylah. Very closed, their faces almost touching they stayed quiet for a moment staring at each other. Their breaths were heavy almost panting. Leylah puts her arms around John's neck and closes her eyes, expecting for John to give her a kiss. John gets near her and gives he a kiss in the forehead and then in the cheek. He stands up and goes to leave the room.

John- Good night. Love you. (smiles)

Leylah- Good night… Love you too. (smiles back)

The next morning they all eat breakfast together.

Eli- What were you doing last night? We all heard you screaming and then going silent.

John- (chuckles) Oh, it was nothing.

When they see Leylah she was deeply blushing, hiding her face with the newspaper someone left earlier. Luna approaches her and takes her to her room.

Luna- What happened? (whispering)

Leylah- Nothing, really. He was just teasing me. *blushing*

Luna- If you don't want to tell me fine, but if he goes and tries to do something just call me.

Leylah- Thanks but I don't think that would be necessary.

Luna- If you say so.

Soon after Leylah and John changed clothes and went out.

John- We're going out. Don't wait for us.

Luna- Don't get here too late.

Leylah- Don't worry I'll take care of him. (teasing)

John- As if.

They head out to the plaza. Leylah, bored of the same wants to do something different.

Leylah- Let's do something different today.

John- Like what?

Leylah- I don't know. You have done many things while you were at different places, you must surely know something fun to do.

John- Well… How about the river?

Leylah- What river?

John- Don't you walk around your own town?

Leylah stops, crosses her arms and looks at John seriously.

John- Oh, right. It's decided then, the river it is!

Leylah- I don't have a bathing suit, I have to buy one.

John- That won't be necessary, you can go with normal clothes.

Leylah- If you say so.

They go to the river. It was passing some hills and then following a small path. When they got there Leylah stood amazed by the scenery. It was her first time seeing a river and it looked beautiful. The water was cool and crystal clear; you could see small fishes swimming down river. The trees blocked the view to anyone outside the river and a sweet scent of flowers perfumed the place. The river wasn't very deep but it was just ideal for swimming.

Leylah- It's so beautiful; I didn't know this place existed.

John- I've seen prettier things.

Leylah- Really? I couldn't imagine anything better than this. (looking at the river)

John- Yes I have and it's right in front of me. (taking her hands)

Leylah- (chuckle) You don't lose time don't you? (actually happy)

John- What can I say? I have to show how I feel, its part of me.

Leylah- Thanks. (kisses him)

John goes first into the water.

John- Wow, it's great! Come on Leylah, dive in.

Leylah- I pass, it looks cold.

John- The water is just perfect. Come on!

Leylah I told you that—

John splashes Leylah with some water, soaking her completely.

Leylah- I'm going to get you!

She goes into the water and gets near John. Once near enough she splashes him with water right in his face.

John- I'm already wet, it doesn't work anymore you know? (laughing)

Leylah- Whatever!

They play for a while just as if nothing else mattered. The hours passed and it seemed like nothing was better than that moment.

Leylah- Let's change; it's getting colder.

While walking back to the apartment…

John- Do you have clothes to change?

Leylah- Well, I only have some. I don't have a shirt but I'll change at home after picking my things.

John- You'll catch a cold if you go at night with wet clothes.

Leylah- I don't have a choice, do I?

John- I'll let you use one of mine or you can borrow one from Luna.

Leylah- That will be imposing myself too much on Luna, I can handle with this. (looking at her clothes)

They get to the apartment and Leylah goes to pick her things. John stays at the living room where he sees Luna.

John- Luna, can you lend some clothes to Leylah. She only brought clothes for one night and we went to the river.

Luna- Sure, no problem. But, why didn't she ask?

John- She thinks that it was going to bother you.

Soon after Leylah comes by Luna rushes and takes her to her room.

Leylah- What are you doing?

Luna- Isn't it obvious? Here, take this. (giving her some clothes)

Leylah- You don't have to, really.

Luna- Don't worry about it. You can stay here for the night while your clothes dry up.

Leylah- Thanks.

Luna- Don't mention it.

Once again Leylah stays with the group. All of them go to their room and John stays in the couch once more. Leylah kept thinking how great this time was. She was happy to have a boy who loved her the way she loved him, without any secrets or foul intentions, and the great feeling of having real friends. For once in her life nothing was shallow, nor was anything an act, she was her true self around John and the rest. Nothing could compare to this feeling of being in the right place and being accepted.

After eating breakfast Leylah goes back to her house and spends the day there, tired from the two days with the group. She rests, changes clothes and greets some guests that were coming to the mansion.

Meanwhile John lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. He kept on thinking of these last couple of days and it all seemed like a dream. A really good dream… but, he couldn't help but wonder; would this dream soon come to an end? As he was brooding in thought, Eli goes inside the room.

Eli- John, we're having a discussion that you should be part of.

John- (back to reality) I'm coming.

He goes to where the others are.

John- What was the matter you had to discuss?

Luna- We have to leave.

John- What do you mean with that? _NO!_

Eli- _John, are you okay?_

John- _No I'm not. I don't want to leave._

Noir- This shouldn't come as a shock to you, John. We've been in this city for around six months already. It's impossible for us to stay any longer without compromising ourselves. Pandora is going to figure it out soon, whether someone on the streets tells them or Barma rats us out because he is mad at you for being with his sister.

John- I can't go. (refuses) Besides, Barma knows nothing about me even talking with her.

Noir- But you know you can't keep everything away from him forever. And what if he already knew?

The news was quite harsh for him. He knew they had to leave… He knew they'd been there for too long… He knew Pandora was hot on their trail… But he wouldn't, he couldn't accept it. He didn't want to leave. He wished time would just stop. That way, he could be with her forever.

Luna- There is no other way to keep her safe. You've already told her all about us. If one word slips out of our connection with her, not only we are in jeopardy but, so is she. How are you going to make sure none of that happens?

John- I'll bring her with me.

Luna- What? Like kidnap her? There is no way you would do that to her.

John- I'm going to ask her to come with us.

Eli- And if she refuses?

John- Then, I'll give up. But I can't give up now without having fought for her.

Noir- You know we'll have the Barma dukedom as an enemy, right?

John- Noir, if this was Luna, what were you willing to do?

Noir- …

John- I'm sure you'd try to break any barrier separating you from her. Or even kill whoever it took to be with her, right? I'm not as strong as you, I'm just a human, but I know how to fight for those I care about. I am not going to let anything happen to her. I don't care if I am chased to the ends of the Abyss. I'm going there soon anyways; can't I live at least what I have left, with someone I'm happy with?

Noir- Do whatever you want. If anything happens to her, it's on your conscience. You are the one who decided to bring her into our mess.

John- I'm aware of that.

Noir- You should already be on your way. We'll leave at sunset; you have until then to convince her.

John- I know, and… thanks.

John runs off quickly. He ran as fast as he could to the Barma mansion. He got to the tree near the balcony and is relieved when he sees Leylah was there. He rushes to her.

Leylah- John? What are you doing here?

John- I can't explain now. (holds her hand tightly while walking quickly) We have to go.

Leylah- Where?

John- Far away from here.

Leylah- What do you mean?

John- You have to come with me.

Leylah- (stops suddenly) I can't.

John- Why not?

Leylah- Because I can't go with you. (lets go of his hand)

John- That's not an answer.

Leylah- Of course it is.

John- Leylah c'mon. I know you want to get away from all this.

Leylah- Even if I do, I am part of a dukedom. They will look for me and they will find me.

John- That's what we thought of Pandora yet, we seem to always have the advantage over them.

Leylah- Getting away from this family is not as easy as getting away from Pandora. My brother has eyes and ears all over the country. He'd never let me go.

John- You can't think about everything your brother will do. What about what you want to do?

Leylah- That doesn't matter.

John- To whom?

Leylah- To anyone, they don't care about what goes on with me. They only need me to look pretty and greet guests. They can't do that if I'm not around.

John- Let your brother and the other aristocrats do what they want. What do you want to do?

Leylah- You know what I want, don't you? But I can't help but feel it's going to be a burden on you guys. You're not only going to be running from Pandora but, you'll also be running away from the Barma dukedom. And that is something quite impossible.

John- There is no such thing as impossible, Leylah. (extends his hand) Are you willing to come with me?

Leylah- *sigh* When will you ever give up on this?

John- When I die. Most likely.

Leylah- (grabs his hand) Don't you dare die then.

They ran out to where the rest of the group was waiting for them. They move out to the next city. Leylah hadn't taken any of her past belongings so, before anything, they went to buy some things. After that, they did the same things as always, rent an apartment and stay a couple of days.

It was peaceful… so peaceful it was almost too good to be true. Maybe it was… John's mind was full of thoughts about the man who had killed his family. He now knew where he was… He was ready to confront him but, he still didn't know what to do once he found him. He sat in one of the chairs spacing off while the rest eat.

Leylah- Hey John, you seem kind of odd today. Are you feeling well? (puts her hand in his forehead/ checks for fever)

John- (snaps back to reality) I'm fine.

Eli- He's worried about something… but I still can't figure out what it is.

John- No, really, it's nothing to worry about.

Noir- (comes in the room) We've been here too long. We need to move soon.

John- That's true. I think we should go to Reveil.

Eli- Isn't that where that man was?

John- Yeah.

Leylah- Who?

Eli- The man who gave the order to kill John's family.

Leylah- (worried) Why would you want to go there?

John- There's something I have to do.

Luna- Are you really going through this?

John- I have to.

Luna- If you kill him, you'll have to live with the burden your whole life.

John- I know that. But Luna, I don't think I'm as forgiving as you are. I don't have a second chance like you… I will still get cast into the Abyss soon… I at least need to do something before that.

Luna- Don't talk like that John, it sounds depressing.

Leylah- She's right. Be more optimistic, John.

They finish everything and all go pack their things. Once they get to Reveil, they begin planning on what to do to find him without being noticed.

Luna- It would be best to go at night. That way it would be easier to find him at his home.

Eli- First we have to figure out if he has security. If that's the case, the task is more difficult.

Noir- That's where Luna and I can be of help. We can take care of the small fry while you go after the big one.

John- We first need to find a place to stay. Somewhere safe where we can leave our belongings.

Leylah- Where? There's nowhere safe here, is there?

Luna- We're in Reveil. I've been to some apartment houses here and the best one for this stakeout it the one over there. (points to a building) You can see the area around the clock tower perfectly from there. You can pinpoint the house and decide when the best time to attack is.

John- Let's get going.

They get to the reception office.

Luna- Give me a room, clock tower view. Five people. (hands a sum of gold coins)

The receptionist hands Luna a key. They go quickly to the room. They unpack most of their stuff.

Luna- It's still daylight. We should rest before going there, if you decide to do it at night. (Luna goes to one of the rooms)

John- Yeah that would be best. (breathes deeply) _I still don't know what to do…_

Eli- _You don't have to do this if you don't want to, John._

John- _I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. I can't give up now._

Leylah- What's wrong, John?

John- I guess, I'm just nervous because of this whole thing.

Leylah- Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. I'm sure you know what's best, right? (hugs him)

John- I hope so. (resting his head on her shoulder) All I know is that I've been waiting my whole life for this moment…

Noir- (enters the room) We need to come up with a strategy… Am I interrupting anything?

Leylah- Nope.

Leylah quickly lets go of John.

Leylah- I'm going to be in one of the rooms, 'kay?

John- Okay. (Leylah leaves/ John looks at Noir) Were you able to find out which of the houses is his?

Noir- Yeah, he lives under an assumed name, but one of my sources knows him from Pandora. They told me it's the one on the east side. I went to check it out, and there are a couple of Pandora officials with chains there. I'm able to take them on alone. I should be able to create an opening for you to get in. Where's Luna?

Eli- She went to rest.

Noir- Oh. Anyways. What do you want to do?

John- We'll stick to that. If you finish with the guards, you can leave, I'll deal with Arthur.

Noir- I got it. I'm going to buy something to eat. Do I bring for everyone? (halfway through the door)

John- Sure thing. I'll see you later.

After a while, they all get together before executing the plan, except Eli who was still sleeping. Leylah is quite worried about them… especially John.

Leylah- You have to be careful. If something happens -.

John- Don't worry about me Leylah. I'll be back before you know it.

Leylah- You better be. (hugs him)

Luna- Man, you guys are really lovey-dovey all the time, aren't you?

Leylah- And? At least we show that we like each other. I've never even seen you and Noir hold hands before.

Luna- Yes we have.

Leylah- Not when I'm around. (teasing) Besides, you're off to a dangerous mission and you don't even tell each other to be careful?

Noir- We're going together, why should we?

Leylah- When you come back, I'm seriously going to have to give you lessons on how to act like a real couple.

Luna- Yeah, and you have so much experience. (sarcastically)

Leylah- What do you mean with that?

John laughs a bit.

Luna/ Leylah- What's so funny?

John- I believe none of us has enough experience on a thing like this. If you think about it, this is not a normal group.

Leylah- What do you mean with that?

John- Nothing…

Leylah- Oh really?

Luna- Wouldn't it be cool if we could stay like this forever?

Noir-What's with the sudden question?

Luna- Right now, it's perfect. We are all so different, yet so alike. Wouldn't it be best if time would stop and we could just stay like this forever?

Leylah- It'd be good if that happens after today. We can move to a faraway place and spend the rest of our lives there without worrying if Pandora or anyone else is after us.

John- But if time stops, we wouldn't grow any older. And if I don't become an adult soon, I think I might die of desperation.

Leylah- Why?

John- Because then I couldn't ask you something very important.

Leylah- … What?

John- I'll tell you once we get older. (smiling)

Leylah- You're so mean! (smacks him)

Even while having so much fun together, the time soon came when they decided to go out on their most difficult task. Luna and Noir walk towards the back of the house.

Luna- Um, excuse me, is this the house of the famous Arthur Black?

Pandora officer- Uh, miss you're not supposed to be here… (takes a good look at her) Hey, you are-

Before he finished, Noir crept behind him and locked his head in a hold, until he suffocated.

Luna- Was that all? That was boring.

They gave an opening for John and Eli to go inside, then…

Pandora officer 2- Hold it right there! (behind them/ summons his chain)

Around five officers surround Luna and Noir with guns and chains right after John and Eli leave to look for Arthur.

Luna- Now that is more like it. Noir, would you mind?

A blast of fire lights the place, his large reddish-orange wings spread in the midnight sky. In a flash of flames, the place was reduced to ashes.

Noir- (turns to his normal form) They're not even a workout, right Luna? (looks at Luna) You're injured!

Luna- (looks at the gash in her arm) Oh? This is just a small graze from one of the bullets, they had really bad aiming.

Noir- You should be more careful. I don't want to lose you. (tending her wound)

Luna- You won't. (smiles) _He's actually worried._

They decide to stay, just in case John and Eli needed their help. Meanwhile… inside the house…

Arthur- I was told you'd be coming, boy. You should choose who to ask information from more carefully.

John- Good, you just saved me the trouble of having to explain who I am.

Arthur- Oh, I do know who you are kid. That doesn't matter one bit to me. One thought intrigues me, however…

John- Oh really?

Arthur- How were you able to survive that night?

John- I don't know, and that doesn't even matter right now. From that night, through all these years I've I hoped and dreamt for this day to come.

Arthur- And what do you plan on doing? Killing me? Would that really erase what I have done in the past? (laughs maniacally) Go ahead! Try to kill me! You'd just live on with your life? Have no regrets whatsoever? You are a fool.

John- I came to ask you, what was the reason for your killing my family? My mother, father… even my little brother were slaughtered.

Arthur- They were only unlucky people. They stood on my way, all of those people did. Its way easier to eliminate everything that is in your path to have what you want. The end justifies the means. Those lives were insignificant to me.

John- How could you possibly sleep at night knowing that you were responsible of killing all those people?

Arthur- That's easy, kid. I just imagine their faces and sleep like a baby. (laughs)

John- I honestly wish to kill you but, you don't even deserve the trouble, you deserve to rot slowly and painfully. I know I am not the only one looking for you, wanting to kill you. I'll let others have the pleasure of killing you. There should be others questioning your actions of that day as well.

Arthur- Is that supposed to be a threat? (sarcastically)

John- Think what you want. You don't deserve to be called a human; I despite people like you most of all. You don't even deserve a speck of my time. Eli, let's go.

John turns around to leave. In that instant, Arthur got the chance to take out a gun to shoot him.

Arthur- Sorry kid, but, you can never trust people or else something like this might happen.

BANG!

Noir bashes the door immediately when he heard the noise.

Luna- What happened? John, Eli are you alright?

When Luna entered the room it was full of blood. All the walls and the floor were soaked in that disgusting red colour. She entered desperately looking for Eli and John. When she finally saw them they were standing in the middle of the room, covered by Arthur's blood.

Eli- I'm sorry, there was no other way. I had no choice.

Luna- What is going on? What are you saying?

Luna gets near them and there she saw how Arthur's body laid on the floor. You could barely recognize him; the only thing that could distinguish him was the few pieces of the Pandora's outfit he was wearing. His body was in bad condition; pieces were torn out and shattered all over the room, work of Eli's fangs.

Eli- I had no other choice, I couldn't save you if I didn't use my powers.

John- It's okay, Eli. (calm) You did well and now it's all over.

Luna- Both of you are not making any sense. Let's get out of here now.

John- Hey Luna, thanks for everything. You and Noir were the only real friends I ever had apart from Eli and Leylah.

Noir- Wait a second. What do you think you are saying? That sounds as if you are saying goodb-

At that moment, a blackish purple portal opened right under John and Eli.

Luna- No! Get out of there! You're going to be dragged down to -

John- You know better than anyone… there is no escape from this Luna. Don't worry. I'll be fine.

Luna- No you won't! You can't leave now! What am I supposed to tell Leylah?

John- Just tell her that no matter where I am, I'll always be thinking about her and I'll always love her.

Luna- No! (cries) You have to tell her that yourself, hang on! Please!

Slowly the portal began to suck both of them. The room began to tremble as the portal continued bringing them in. John's eyes were finally able to show true happiness. Everything that he had done had not gotten to waste. He looked at Luna and smiles lightly, trying to comfort her.

John- Goodbye, Luna.

He said it so softly… almost in a whisper. The room got back to normality, with only Luna and Noir standing there.

Luna- We have to go look for them! (agitated) We can't let them suffer in the Abyss!

Noir- Luna, stop, calm down. After you find them, what are you going to do? John won't come back and leave Eli alone in the Abyss.

Luna- There has got to be a way to bring both of them back.

Noir- (holds her shoulders) There is nothing you can do about it Luna!

Luna- There has to be… (tears roll down her cheeks) There just has to be a way.

Luna clenches her fists furious at Noir and what he was saying. But soon, she calms down. She remembers there's also another person who needed to know. She couldn't break down now… she had to go tell Leylah.

Luna- We have to go tell Leylah… (trying to dry the tears)

Noir- I know. *sigh* Let's go.

They get to the apartment room.

Leylah- Are you guys okay? I've been really worr-. Where's John?

Luna- *takes a deep breath* Leylah… (softly) There was nothing we can do.

Leylah takes a couple of steps back.

Leylah- Wait… What?

Noir- Leylah, please listen…

Leylah- You can't be telling me -.

Luna- His time ran out. (almost in a whisper)

Leylah- No… it can't be. (eyes get watery) He can't be-.

Luna- I'm so sorry. I truly am.

Leylah- … (tears roll down her cheeks)

Both Luna and Leylah were in tears. Leylah kneeled down, her body couldn't stand anymore. Covering her face she cried like she never had before, the thought of loosing John and not being able to be there for him gave her a great pain in her chest.

Luna- There was nothing anyone could do. If Eli didn't do that, then they both would've died. *takes a deep breath* He told us to tell you that, no matter where he was that he'd always be thinking about you (voice breaking) and that he'd always love you.

Leylah- (crying) … (breathing deeply) I need - (can't even finish talking)-. I'm going to be in my room. (stands and leaves)

Luna and Noir stay alone.

Luna- We have to have missed something. There has to be something we can do Noir. They can't suffer like this.

Noir- Luna… There's nothing we can do.

Luna- You keep on saying that but, we are proof that there is nothing impossible in this world.

Then she suddenly realized something.

Luna- I know what I have to do.

Noir- No! (realizes) You can't be thinking of that!

Luna- You and I know there is no other way.

Noir- I can't let you go there. You're going to throw your life away, for him?

Luna- Now's not the time for you to have your jealousy fits Noir. It's not for John only. He deserves a second chance. I had mine and thanks to it, I met all of you guys. (about to cry again) I even got to experience what love was like. I want John to be able to have a second chance as well and to be happy once more.

Noir- Luna, I can't let you throw away your life, I can't let you throw away that second chance you had. I can't let you go.

Luna- You have to!

Luna pushes Noir against the wall. She gives him a kiss and in that moment, he lets his defences down, she opens portal and they fall inside. When they get across, they find themselves in Alice's place.

Noir- Luna! How could you-!

Luna- (ignoring Noir) Alice! Please! I need your help.

Alice- That is strange of you Luna. It's been a while since you came. You never come with any requests.

Luna- This will be my first and last request… please.

Alice- Since you've never asked for anything… What is it that you want?

Luna- To name your price… What does it take to release a person and his chain from the Abyss?

Alice- That's unexpected… Well, there has to be a balance kept here.

Luna- What does that mean?

Alice- You need to give up your life over there and come to the Abyss. A human for a human and… (looks at Noir) chain for a chain.

Noir's eyes grow wide with what she says.

Noir- No, Luna, you can't do this.

Luna- If it is the only way to save my friends, I must. I came here knowing about the possibilities that might occur.

Noir- Even if you turn into a chain?

Luna- I don't care! John just finished fulfilling his goal! He deserves to live without all that hatred. He deserves a second chance along with Eli and Leylah.

Noir- So in order to let him live, you're willing to spend all eternity stuck in this chasm, alone? Without anything?

Luna- We both know that is not true. I'd have the thing I cherish most. (smiles) And you'll never leave my side, right?

Noir- (blushing a little bit) You know I won't.

Luna- Besides, if I do turn into a chain, I can be strong enough to help you, not be protected by you.

Noir- … (lost for words)

Luna- Alice, we promise you neither Pandora nor the Baskervilles will get their hands on the powers of the Abyss, Right? (grabs Noir's arm)

Noir- Yeah, sure.

Alice- Very well, if that is what you choose. You should get going… that friend of yours has been here for quite the while… you better hurry before he turns into a chain.

Luna and Noir run about that shadowy realm.

Luna- John? Eli? (Looking around)

?- What are you doing here? (behind Luna)

Luna- John! (hugs him) You're okay!

John- What are you doing here?

Noir- (separates them) Yeah, yeah, touching reunion… Where's the hairball?

Eli- I am not a hairball, birdbrain!

Both of them glare at each other.

Luna- Hey you two, don't spoil it! (looks at John) I am really glad you are free to go. (smiles)

John- Free to go? From where? From here? What do you mean? What did you do?

Luna- I asked the Will of the Abyss for a favour. Anyways, you should leave soon. A human who stays too long in the Abyss is turned into a chain.

Eli- Then, let's all get out of here.

Luna- (opens a portal) You go on ahead. Leylah is waiting back at the apartment for you, remember?

John- (happily about to step in the portal/ stops suddenly) Hey wait, will Eli be able to come as well?

Luna- Right… here. (takes out her necklace and hands it to him) By the time you reach outside, you should be able to use it. Thank you, John, for all you have done for me.

Noir- Bye pussy-cat.

They push both Eli and John through the blackish-blue portal.

John- No wait! (disappears)

They make it to the other side.

John- Hey!

John turns around but the portal was gone. He looks at the necklace in his hand. Soon, the incuse drawn was erased.

John- Ah! (punches the wall) Why did she do that? I was already prepared to go into the Abyss!

Eli- She chose that herself. There was nothing we could do to change her mind. You know how stubborn she is. But… John? I'm only here because the barrier between the Abyss and this place is weak… I won't be able to-

John- Eli, let's do the contract again. This time… let's change the rules of the game.

From the shadows, Luna and Noir watched them.

Noir- Are you sure they're going to be okay?

Luna- Really? (looks at Noir) That should be the least of your worries. We're talking about those two… They'll be fine. (smiles) They deserve this.

John ran back to the apartment.

John- Leylah! (looks around for her)

Leylah comes out of her room, her eyes fill with tears when she sees John.

Leylah- John? What are you doing here? Luna said you were-.

Before Leylah could finish, John ran over to her, held her in his arms and kissed her.

John- I'm back, Leylah… (holding her tightly)

Leylah- I've missed you so much. (whispers)

John- (smiles) I've only been gone for a couple of hours.

Leylah- What do you mean? John, it's been a month since you disappeared. I stayed here waiting. Noir and Luna disappeared right after you did. I was… scared. I didn't know what to do.

John- Leylah, no matter what happens, even if I'm in the Abyss, no matter how long it takes me, I'll always find my way back to you, I promise.

John is about to kiss her again when Eli butts in.

Eli- It's been really sweet and all but, I get the feeling I'm being ignored.

John- (puts one arm around Eli's neck) What? Do you want a kiss too? (ruffles his hair)

Eli- Ew! No! (stands back)

Leylah- (hugs Eli) I'm so glad to have you back… both of you. (lets go of Eli) Hold on, where's Luna and Noir?

John- They stayed back… in order to let us come through… I didn't know until I was already through the portal.

Leylah- Really? (tries to hold back more tears) Those two… I can't believe they would do that.

John- Even if it's sad… I think it was best for them. They're now in a place no one could tell them they can't be together.

Leylah- I guess you're right. It's still quite lonely without the whole group, isn't it?

John- Maybe… We could look for a way to get them back, you know.

Leylah- How?

John- I don't know. But it doesn't hurt to try, does it?

And so, this story ends with the beginning of another journey.

-The End


End file.
